


Free loader

by Homoviatora fiki Narutowe (Homoviator)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Genjutsu, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polski | Polish, Seduction, Sharingan
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homoviator/pseuds/Homoviatora%20fiki%20Narutowe





	1. Free loader

FREE-LOADER

 

roz 1

 

Wiedział, że nie powinien podsłuchiwać, o czym była mowa w gabinecie Hokage. Chociaż z drugiej strony był anbu, jego obowiązkiem było pilnowanie i strzeżenie Tsunade przed wszelkimi niebezpieczeństwami. Nawet, gdy rozdawała polecenia swoim najbardziej zaufanym, wypróbowanym ludziom. Nawet, gdy zlecała misję Naruto.

Sasuke obserwował z bezpiecznej kryjówki, jak jego były rywal wchodzi do komnaty Tsunade, jak wita się z nią radośnie, po czym przechodzą do spraw wagi państwowej. Anbu wysłuchiwał wielu rozmów, nie powinien jednak koncentrować się na tym, co słyszy a na tonie i brzmieniu. To właśnie ten mały szczegół zwykle zdradzał ludzi o wrogich zamiarach, drgnięcie głosu, fałszywy dźwięk, wahające się słowo. Na te rzeczy Sasuke powinien zwracać uwagę, nie na fakt, że Naruto właśnie otrzymał ściśle tajne zadanie, polegające na ujęciu Itachiego i doprowadzenia go do więzienia za rozbój w sąsiedniej osadzie. Jednak, gdy Uchiha usłyszał imię swojego znienawidzonego brata, nie mógł zrobić już nic, tylko patrzeć i słuchać, jak Hokage daje Naruto misję, do której miała prawo tylko jedna osoba na świecie. Do tego i do egzekucji Itachiego miał wyłączność Sasuke. Innej opcji po prostu nie było.

Przyczajony anbu siedział w swoim ukryciu, nieruchomy, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że wstrzymuje oddech. Naruto zdążył odebrać szczegóły dotyczące upolowania starszego Uchihy, zdążył pożegnać się z Hokage i wyjść, a on nadal tkwił w swojej kryjówce, jakby zamarzł i skostniał, i nie mógł już poruszyć nawet palcem w nogi. Część umysłu, ta bardziej analityczna i sceptyczna, podpowiadała mu, że Tsunade specjalnie dała mu wartę akurat wtedy, gdy chciała przydzielić misję Naruto, żeby wszystko usłyszał, żeby sprawdził, czy ma swoją nienawiść i pragnienie zemsty pod kontrolą. To było podobne do Godaime, delikatne próby, które grały z rozumami i uczuciami ninjów sprawniej niż nie jedna technika genjustu. Sasuke rozumiał, jego analityczna strona pojmowała, że takiego zadania nie wypadało Hokage dać jemu, że dałby się ponieść emocjom, że pewnie skończyłoby się śmiercią jednego z dwóch ostatnich członków klanu Uchiha. Naruto wydawał się bardziej odpowiedni, przede wszystkim był silniejszy. Kapitan drużyny anbu, wielki, genialny Sasuke nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, choć w sumie wiedzieli to wszyscy. W Konoha nie było silniejszych ludzi niż Uzumaki, Tsunade i Jiraiya. Tylko oni mieli szanse w walce z Itachim i jego sharinganem.

A jednak...Ta część Sasuke, która zaślepiona była zemstą i pogonią za siłą, która miała pozwolić mu kiedyś zniszczyć znienawidzonego brata, ta część, która nie dawała mu czasem spać w nocy, kłując okropnymi obrazami z przeszłości, ta część nie chciała zaakceptować tego stanu rzeczy. Tsunade nie mogła odsunąć go od rodowej zemsty tylko dlatego, że jeszcze nie rozwinął pięcioramiennego sharinganu, że być może był wciąż słabszy od Itachiego. To była jego rzecz walczyć z tym okropnym człowiekiem, choćby miało to skończyć się jego śmiercią. Sasuke złożył dłonie w pieczęć i zniknął w małym kłębie dymu. Biegnąc po zamarzniętych, pokrytych śniegiem dachach, wpatrując się w czyste, zimowe niebo, słuchał swojej drugiej, mrocznej strony, przepełnionej gorejącą chęcią zemsty i zabicia brata za wszelką cenę.

Gdzieś wgłębi Sasuke wiedział, że choćby nie wiem jak argumentował prawidłowość decyzji Tsunade, i tak w końcu posłucha wściekłego głosu, który z coraz większą mocą przemawiał mu w umyśle, jasno i przekonująco klarując, że nieważne z czyjej ręki, Itachi musi umrzeć. Jeśli będzie to wymagało odrobinę nieświadomej współpracy ze strony Naruto, to Sasuke zrobi wszystko, co będzie potrzebne, żeby z potyczki z Uzumakim starszy Uchiha nie wyszedł żywy.

Nie wiedział, kiedy znalazł się na budynku, w którym mieszkał jego były rywal. Zniszczony nieco, ceglany dom z blaszanym, łuszczącym się dachem nie zmienił się nic a nic, od czasów drużyny siódmej. Tsunade proponowała Naruto większy apartament, ale nie zgodził się, mówił, że on tam tylko je, śpi i odpoczywa. Do tych celów nie potrzebował nic bardziej okazałego. Sasuke był świadkiem tej rozmowy, i skrycie popierał argumenty Naruto. Dla Uchihy jego wielka, rodowa rezydencja także była tylko hotelem, i to uciążliwym na dodatek, bo czuł na sobie obowiązek dbania o nią i mieszkania w niej, czy mu się to podobało, czy nie. Naruto nie miał tego problemu, zawsze w ostatecznym rozrachunku miał więcej wolności niż Sasuke.

Uchiha ostrożnie zajrzał do oświetlonego pokoju, zagraconego przez dziwaczną, wielką kanapę, stojącą tuż przy oknie, i setki zwojów technik, walających się gdzie popadnie. Mieszkanie Uzumakiego było takie jak on, chaotyczne, radosne i kompletnie nieprzemyślane, niezaaranżowane, nieskładne. Przytulne. Ostatnią myśl Sasuke skreślił szybko, koncentrując się na postaci, wchodzącej do pokoju. Naruto musiał wziąć prysznic, bo był w samych bokserkach, mokrawy i parujący od wilgotnego gorąca. Zmęczony blondas przeciągnął się, rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu a jego szeroka, szczera twarz skurczyła się pod wpływem jakiejś nieprzyjemnej myśli.

Sasuke, chociaż specjalizował się w odczytywaniu ruchów wroga, nie był w stanie odgadnąć, o czym Uzumaki pomyślał, co sprawiło, że jego zawsze słoneczne lico nagle zmierzchło, złagodniało, posmutniało. Jeszcze parę chwil zmarznięty i trzęsący się lekko anbu patrzył przez szybę jak w swoim ciepłym domu Naruto krząta się, wyciągając pierzyny, przebierając się w błękitną, flanelową pidżamę i rozkładając łóżko. Przykra myśl powoli odpłynęła od blondasa, zostawiając zadowolenie z odpoczynku, przyjemności kąpieli i chwili samotności. Wkrótce Uchiha zobaczył, jak wysoka, dobrze zbudowana figura osiemnastoletniego Lisa rzuca się z radosnym pomrukiem na kremowe pierzyny i zapada się w nie z westchnieniem. Chwilę później zgasło światło, ku jakiemuś podskórnemu niezadowoleniu Uchihy, dla którego oglądanie czyjegoś jasnego, pełnego ciepła życia, nawet przez szybę, nawet stojąc w ukryciu na mrozie, było...przyjemne...

A potem Sasuke odgadł, co spowodowało chwilowe załamanie nastroju zawsze promiennego, uśmiechniętego blondasa. Nigdy na to w ten sposób nie patrzył, chociaż gdy się głębiej zastanowić, on sam mógł mieć czasem dokładnie taką samą minę jak Uzumaki. Samotność, pusty dom, brak kogoś, do kogo można by się odezwać, dla wszystkich były takimi samymi przeżyciami. I, o ile Sasuke orientował się w sprawach uczuć, była to luka w obronie Uzumakiego, jego słabość, która nadawała się w sam raz do przeprowadzenia planu, który już formował się w głowie Uchihy.

Wystarczy dać blondasowi to, czego tak pragnie, a zrobi wszystko, o co się go poprosi, nawet, jeśli będzie to naginało otrzymany od Hokage rozkaz. Sasuke wiedział, że Naruto, choć nie pokazywał tego po sobie tak jak zwykł w swoich latach szczenięcych, zawsze pragnął atencji otoczenia. Teraz okazywało się, że potrzebuje czegoś więcej. Tego unikatowego i niepowtarzalnego rodzaju uwagi, jakim obdarzają się osoby kochające. Uchiha w swoim krótkim, ale intensywnym życiu uczuciowym i płciowym poznał ten rodzaj atencji, i choć cała ta miłość, wyznania i seks były dla niego sprawą mocno rozdmuchaną, rozumiał, że takiej atencji można pragnąć. Pewnie, wszystko się kończyło, i okazywało się, że kochanie zawiera w sobie sporo warunków takich jak wzajemność, zaufanie, czułość, bez których nie może istnieć. Tych trzech Sasuke nie potrafił z siebie wykrzesać. 

Pewnie nawet zbytnio się nie starał. I tak jedna po drugiej odchodziły jego miłości, najpierw Sakura, potem Ino, wreszcie Tenten. Chwila przyjemnej atencji, uwagi skierowanej tylko dla ciebie, oczy wpatrzone tylko w ciebie, przytulanie, seks, ale w tym wszystkim trzeba było czegoś więcej. Sasuke nie wiedział, czego, a dziewczyny nie chciały mówić, więc rozstawali się. Nie tęsknił. Nigdy nie tęsknił. Nauczył się tego po tragedii klanu Uchiha. Tęsknota zabija, nigdy nie angażuj się na tyle, żeby tęsknić.

Uchiha wpatrywał się wciąż w ciemne okno, nie czując lodowatego wiatru, który przewiewał go już na wskroś. Wątpił, żeby Naruto miał chociaż jedną trzecią doświadczeń w tej materii co on. Był pewien, że blondas co najwyżej pocałował parę razy Hinatę, i nie miał pojęcia o związku dłuższym niż tydzień, nie miał pojęcia o seksie. To ułatwiało znacznie cały plan. Należało dać Naruto atencję, tą z tej szczególnej kategorii, mieć oczy wpatrzone tylko w niego, zbliżyć się na tyle, żeby odrobinę zmodyfikował zadanie przydzielone od Tsunade. Naruto nie zrobiłby tego dla kogoś, kto nie byłby mu bliski i drogi.

Sasuke wyprostował się i po raz ostatni spojrzał zdecydowanym wzrokiem na okno Uzumakiego. Jeżeli ma stać się dla Naruto drogą i bliską osobą, musi ułożyć kolejny plan, i to dość skomplikowany i trudny. Sasuke nie miał nic przeciwko wyzwaniu. Jeżeli do przekonania Naruto, aby zabił Itachiego, należało najpierw odegrać trochę czułości względem blondasa, to zrobi to bez większych problemów. Brak doświadczenia Naruto mógł tutaj być pomocny, podobnie jak pewna oporność uczuciowa Sasuke. Będą obaj przekonujący w swoich rolach świeżych kochanków. Sprawa genderu nie powinna także kolidować, ktoś tak łaknący miłości w każdej postaci jak Uzumaki, nie będzie myślał o drobnostkach takich jak tożsamość płciowa. Orientacje seksualne, czy inne tego typu rzeczy, do których społeczeństwo przywiązywało wagę, dla Sasuke także były tylko zawracaniem głowy.  
Uchiha dotarł do swojej rezydencji zmarznięty na kość i dziwnie spokojny. Nie miał wątpliwości, że jego plan się powiedzie i Uzumaki bez problemów da się złapać na przynętę. A gdy już zemsta się dopełni, gdy jeden z najsilniejszych ninjów Konoha zabije Itachiego, wtedy Sasuke wytłumaczy wszystko Naruto i poprosi o przebaczenie. Tak jak w każdym ze swoich nieudanych związków. I będzie mógł spać spokojnie, bez palącej nienawiści i wściekłości, bez udawanych uczuć, bez niczego.

W pustce.

Uchiha nie zapalając światła rozebrał się i położył się na zaścielonym łóżku, którego nigdy nie chciało mu się składać. W pustce będzie ukojenie i spokój. Dwie rzeczy, których Sasuke naprawdę pragnął.

 

/////////////////////

Gdy obudził się rano, jego zwariowany plan wydawał mu się senną marą, wykrzywionym we śnie zwierciadłem, odbijającym jego nienawiść i samotność. Może i był oziębłym draniem, niepotrafiącym związać się z nikim na stałe, nieumiejącym znaleźć się w niczym poza walką, ale nie był bezduszny. Wykorzystanie czyjejś samotności dla swoich własnych celów było bezduszne. I okrutne. Te dwie cechy przypominały mu niebezpiecznie Itachiego, wolał o tym nie myśleć.

Szybko wstał, wziął prysznic, klnąc na letnią wodę i stary, psujący się chronicznie bojler. Wycierając się jeszcze zjadł śniadanie, ubrał się i wyskoczył prosto w rześkie, zimowe powietrze. Ulice były przyozdobione świątecznie lampkami i choinkami, ludzie w radosnym poruszeniu kotłowali się przy sklepach, pokrzykując i śmiejąc się głośno. Ich zadowolone rozluźnienie przywiodło mu na myśl wczorajszą obserwację Naruto, jego małe przyjemności takie jak kremowa, miękka pierzyna, duże łóżko i gorąca kąpiel. Należało przyznać, że blondas wiedział, jak cieszyć się z rzeczy małych.

Dopiero przy bramie biura Hokage zauważył, że coś jest nie tak. Z lekkim podenerwowaniem i niepewnością przeczytał kartkę, wiszącą na odrzwiach, która głosiła, że instytucja jest nieczynna przez całe Boże Narodzenie aż do drugiego stycznia i że wesołych świąt. Sasuke patrzył z niedowierzaniem na dorysowaną koło napisu uśmiechniętą twarz Mikołaja, niewątpliwie autorstwa jakiegoś młodego adepta akademii. Jak on mógł zapomnieć o tym, że zbliża się kolejny wolny tydzień? Doprawdy, w Konoha nie było ludzi pracy, wszyscy tylko czekali na jakieś wolne dni, święta, celebracje. Nie starczyłyby trzy dni, musiał to być aż cały tydzień? Autentycznie, jeżeli Konoha będzie w ten sposób prosperować, szybko znajdzie się ktoś, kto połaszczy się na ich ziemię i zacznie z nimi wojnę. Tak leniwą osadę można przecież pokonać w łatwy sposób, wystarczy dowiedzieć się, kiedy mają wolne.

Mamrocząc inwektywy Sasuke zawrócił do domu, kopiąc po drodze Bogu ducha winny śnieg, walający się po nieodśnieżonych ulicach. Tak, jak mógł zapomnieć? Tsunade zapowiedziała Naruto, że musi schwytać Itachiego w dniach między świętami a Nowym Rokiem, gdy będzie wyruszał do kolejnej osady, gromadząc nowych członków dla Akatsuki. Zamyślony ponuro niemal dał się przewrócić gromadzie dzieci, zaróżowionych na twarzach, opatulonych w za duże szaliki i krzyczących na całe gardło, która wpadła na niego ze śmiechem.

"Będzie chodzić z nami, cha cha!! Będzie z nami kolędować!! To najfajniejszy dorosły, jakiego znam!!!"

"Poza moją siostrą!!"

"Poza moim bratem!!"

"I poza moim psem!!!"

"Głupi, psy się nie liczą tylko ludzie!! A Naruto to najukochańszy dorosły, jakiego znam! Ma aż osiemnaście lat i będzie z nami kolędował! Jak dorosnę to za niego wyjdę za mąż, cha cha, i zobaczycie!!!"

Drobna, jasnowłosa dziewczynka z mysimi ogonkami, które niezbyt udatnie imitowały warkoczyki, w czerwonym płaszczyku z wielkim, zielonym szalikiem, odbiła się od Sasuke i upadłaby, gdyby nie jego nieludzki refleks i sharingan, który uaktywniał już teraz niemal instynktownie.

"Hej, mała. Naruto będzie z wami kolędował?" Sasuke nie wiedział, czemu pyta o tak nieważne rzeczy, jak to, gdzie i z kim spędzi święta jego eks rywal, ale przeczuwał, że ma to jakiś związek z wczorajszym, nocnym planem. Dziewczynka spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się wszystkimi zębami, łapiąc go za nogawkę spodni i pociągając tak, że musiał uklęknąć.

"Taaa, ale to tajemnica! "szeptała przejęta zdyszanym, drżącym głosikiem. "Nie mów nikomu, ale my dzisiaj robimy kolędę, nie jutro, bo Naruto-niichan nie może jutro. Umówił się z Iruką i nie może, ale dziś jest też fajnie, bo są święta, nie? I będziemy śpiewać, i przebierzemy się, i Naruto-niichan obiecał, że przyprowadzi swoich kolegów, naszą panią Sakurę z akademii, i tego śmiesznego pana z robalami, i Kibę i Akamaru..."

Sasuke wstał szybko i wyprostował się, przestając słuchać paplania dziewczynki. Skoro jutro Naruto będzie u Iruki, należało zacząć plan już dziś. Kolędowanie było dobrą okazją. Uchiha wątpił, żeby Naruto podjął choćby próbę namówienia go na kolędowanie, jednak był pewien, że razem z całą ferajną wstąpi na pewno do rezydencji Uchiha. Taki już był Uzumaki, jeśli zaczynał coś robić, robił to do końca, jeśli przekolędowywał całą Konoha, nie pominie także położonej nieco na uboczu siedziby klanu sharinganów. To była niepowtarzalna okazja, a okazja czyni złodzieja. Sasuke z całą premedytacją chciał tą okazję wykorzystać. Wszelkie wątpliwości zastąpione były przez racjonalny, wykalkulowany plan.

Dziewczynka zagapiła się na niego z szeroko otwartymi ustami, błękitnymi oczyma mierząc uważnie jego twarz, aż wreszcie zwróciło to jego uwagę i spojrzał na nią złym zezem.

"Idź już, biegnij do swoich...przyjaciół." mruknął groźnie i obdarzył ją jeszcze jednym, ponurym spojrzeniem. Dziewczynka pokazała mu język i odbiegła za nawołującymi ją kolegami.

"Niech się pan nie nadyma jak dynia!" pisnęła cienko i już jej nie było.

Sasuke westchnął rozdrażniony i szybkim krokiem kierował się ku swojemu domowi. Miał cały dzień do przygotowania się do swojej nowej misji. Klamra czasowa, która wyznaczyła mu limit, ograniczający się do tego, że albo teraz albo nigdy, zmobilizowała go do działania. Szybko i w miarę możności bez myślenia, które prowadziłoby tylko do niepotrzebnych wahań, Sasuke skrystalizował swoje priorytety. Zemsta na Itachim za pomocą Naruto, który dla swojego ukochanego człowieka nagnie rozkazy Tsunade, przeprosiny i piękna, spokojna pustka. Część Sasuke, odpowiedzialna za analizę i racjonalność wzburzyła się, ale zgasił ją jedną myślą.

Pustka ułagodzi ból, który wyżerał go dzień po dniu, od środka. Racjonalna strona skapitulowała, zostawiając plan Uchihy jego własnym kolejom losu.

///////////////

Wszystko powinno być przygotowane tak, jakby nikogo nie oczekiwał, a jednocześnie powinno być przytulnie i świątecznie. Ciepło, ale prywatnie, z poczuciem, że są odizolowani od reszty świata, sami dla siebie, bez przeszkód zewnętrznych. Sasuke odkurzył gruntownie w pokoju kominkowym, to właśnie pomieszczenie obierając jako najbardziej odpowiednie miejsce do zawiązywania bliższych stosunków. Sakura powiedziała kiedyś, że to bardzo romantycznie, tak sobie siedzieć przy ogniu we dwoje i sączyć koniak. W kwestii tanich chwytów romansowych eks koleżanka z drużyny była niekwestionowanym autorytetem, więc Sasuke wyciągnął z piwnicy swój dawno nieruszany koniak i ustawił go na stoliku, tuż koło skórzanej kanapy przesuniętej tak, żeby można było bez problemów śledzić pełgający w kominku ogień.

Pokój był nieco zbyt duży, aby być absolutnie przytulny, dlatego Sasuke postanowił, że cała scena odegra się przy przyciemnionym świetle bocznym, tak, żeby kominek był głównym źródłem jasności a cały wielki sufit zniknął w mroku. Naruto wiedział, że Uchiha jest odludkiem, z pewnością jego rezydencję odwiedzą kolędnicy jako ostatnią, więc w naturalny sposób przyjdzie mu zaproszenie blondasa na kawę. Blondas będzie zmęczony i zmarznięty, znając jego charakterek niechybnie przyjmie propozycję rozgrzania się w domu i wypicia czegoś mocniejszego. Byle tylko nie wlókł ze sobą tych okropnych dzieciaków, to pokrzyżowałoby cały misterny plan Sasuke. Nie, z dzieciakami poradzi sobie za pomocą cukierków i sharingana. Wiedział, że maluchy opowiadają sobie niestworzone rzeczy o samotniku, mieszkającym w rezydencji Uchiha, który ma twarz, bladą jak wampir i oczy koloru krwi. Jeden błysk sharingana i będą wiały aż się będzie za nimi kurzyło. Nikt, zdecydowanie nikt nie przeszkodzi Sasuke w zdobyciu Naruto.

Zajęty przygotowaniami, dobieraniem sałatek, wina i schładzaniem koniaku, nie zauważył, kiedy zapadł zmierzch. Zignorował miłe uczucie, które rozlewało się po nim, ilekroć pomyślał, że przyjemnie jest tak na kogoś czekać, że ma to w sobie jakąś dziwną, trzepocącą w żołądku nadzieję i radość. Teraz nie należało się cieszyć, że ktoś w końcu przyjdzie do tego jego wielkiego, pustego domu. Teraz należało być czujnym i gotowym, znaleźć słabe miejsce w obronie Uzumakiego i wymierzyć w nie jeden, skuteczny cios. Sasuke był specjalistą od tego typu rzeczy, anbu musiał potrafić wyczuć słabiznę wroga i wykorzystać ją jak najefektywniej.

Gdy siedząc w oknie zobaczył roześmianą gromadkę ludzi, poprzebieranych, rozśpiewanych, z pochodniami w dłoniach, racjonalna część jego osobowości szeptała nerwowo błagalnym głosem, żeby przestał się wygłupiać, że Naruto jest przyjacielem, że takich rzeczy się nie robi, ale z premedytacją przytrzasnął tą żałosną część całym ciężarem swojego gniewu i nienawiści. Nie mógł się wycofać, nie teraz, gdy Itachi był tam gdzieś, tak blisko, w kompetencji misji Naruto.

Rozśpiewani ludzie zbliżyli się na tyle, że Sasuke był w stanie rozpoznać ich twarze. Zobaczył przebraną za aniołka Sakurę, szarpaną za obie ręce przez rozentuzjazmowane dzieci, Lee odgrywającego śmierć w swoim obcisłym kostiumie, na który ktoś pomysłowy naszył mu papierowe, białe kości. Za nimi ciągnął się Kiba ucharakteryzowany na diabła, z czterema psami, na które próbowały wdrapać się dzieciaki. Inuzuka trzymał za rękę Shino, nietypowo zarumienionego i przebranego za włochatego, czarnego niedźwiedzia, do którego nogawek przyczepione były dwie małe dziewczynki, piszczące z uciechy za każdym razem, gdy próbował je zrzucić. Sasuke przebiegł wzrokiem zgromadzone postaci, szukając Naruto, aż zlokalizował go gdzieś na tyłach, obwarowanego ciasno przez dzieciaki. Blondas był przebrany za turonia, na jego twarzy widniała wielka, wygięta koszmarnie maska, w jednej ręce trzymał kręcącą się, drewnianą, żółtą gwiazdę a w drugiej sznurek, który przyczepiony do szczęki maski, kłapał groźnie zębami. Uzumaki raz po raz wydawał z siebie dzikie ryki, ku uciesze wszelakiej dziatwy, której, na oko Sasuke, zebrało się około dwudziestki. Przedzierali się z trudem przez śnieg, rozpraszając mroźną ciemność pochodniami i śmiechem. Uchiha obserwował ich z wnętrza swojego mrocznego domu, który po raz pierwszy w życiu wydał mu się pułapką z koszmarnego snu, z której nie można się wydostać, aby ogrzać się przy tych radosnych, pełnych życia ludziach.

Sasuke wiedział, że nie ma w sobie życia na tyle intensywnego, żeby wydostać się ze swojej wiele lat narastającej spirali zemsty.

Gdy gromadka zebrała się przed frontowymi drzwiami rezydencji, Naruto zadarł głowę i spojrzał prosto na stojącego w oknie Sasuke, podświetlonego lekko światłem rozpalonego już kominka. Wtedy Uchiha poczuł, że nie ma już odwrotu, że jasne, roześmiane, błękitne oczy już się od niego nie odwrócą, czy tego chce czy nie. Coś w tym spojrzeniu kazało mu spuścić wzrok, coś w tym spojrzeniu kazało mu pragnąć, żeby ta noc była specjalna, coś w tym spojrzeniu kazało mu zbiec szybko na dół i otworzyć drzwi.

Stanął na ganku akurat, gdy ferajna zdartymi już nieco głosami zaczynała jakąś kolędę, nie bacząc na rytm i tonację, usiłując stać w równym szeregu, co z przyczyn oczywistych nie było możliwe. Dziewczynki całkiem przylepiły się do Shino, który upadł na śnieg pod ciężarem wiercących się ciał i swojego własnego, włochatego kostiumu. Kiba śmiał się tak, że puścił ze smyczy psy, które teraz radośnie biegały dookoła, szczekając donośnie. Jedna z papierowych kości Lee gdzieś zniknęła i uczynna dziatwa rzuciła się w śnieg, szukać zguby. Ci, którzy zdołali nic sobie nie zrobić odśpiewali kolędę głosami zdradzającymi, że owszem, przeszli już całą Konohę i całą drogę śpiewali, i już nie mogą, ale pięknie dziękują za zabawę.

Sasuke nie słyszał nic, poza dziwnym, silnym biciem, które szybko okazało się być jego własnym sercem, chcącym nagle wyrwać mu się z piersi. Stał na przeciwko Naruto, zakręconego w swoim kostiumie, i patrzył w błękitne, lekko załzawione od mrozu oczy, nie mogąc oderwać od nich wzroku. Grupka zaczęła już kolejną kolędę, a on nie mógł z siebie słowa wydusić, tylko gapił się jak dureń ostatni w te ślepia, zapominając, że w nagle zaciśniętej na amen dłoni trzyma całą torbę cukierków dla samozwańczych muzykantów.

Naruto uśmiechnął się, zaróżowiony ślicznie na policzkach, po czym podszedł kilka kroków do Sasuke, który cofnął się instynktownie.

"Daj im te cukierki, zdaje się, że są dla nich..." powiedział cichym, rozbawionym głosem, jakby właśnie powiedział żart, który są w stanie zrozumieć tylko oni dwaj, on i Uchiha.

Sasuke spojrzał na torbę, potem na zaczerwienioną twarz ze znamionami lisa, po czym jednym ruchem wepchnął słodkości w dłonie blondasa . To była pomyłka taktyczna. Kolęda została urwana w połowie zwrotki, po czym całe stado dzieci rzuciło się na turonia, wyciągając obute w rękawiczki łapki, aby dostać się do cukierków. Lawina dziatwy porwała Sakurę, Lee, Kibę i Shino, którzy wylądowali nagle w centrum okropnego, piszczącego z uciechy kotła, na dnie którego leżał wbity w śnieg Naruto. Sasuke przeklął się w duchu, że tak pogmatwał sprawę i teraz Uzumaki spędzi całe święta w gipsie, pogruchotany przez dzieci w wieku przedszkolnym, ale gdy poczuł drgnięcie czakry uspokoił się. Chwilę potem Naruto stał obok niego, wyłaniając się z małego dymka.

"He he, stare triki Kakashiego!" zaśmiał się a w jego śmiechu było coś głębokiego, podszytego dziwnym drgnięciem niepewności. Sasuke wyczuł to momentalnie, i zanim zdążył pomyśleć już mówił słowa, które potem miały okazać się jakże brzemienne w skutki.

"Może wstąpisz na chwilę?"

Błękitne oczy rozszerzyły się w jasnej, szczerej radości a w środku Sasuke coś zatrzepotało niespokojnie. Teraz nie było odwrotu, teraz trzeba było po prostu pójść za ciosem i doprowadzić plan do końca. Bez względu na to, co potem będzie czuł Naruto, bez względu na to, co potem będzie czuł sam Sasuke, teraz nie mógł się wycofać. Zemsta była najważniejsza, nawet jeżeli wymagało to użycia kolegi jako narzędzia w walce.

Uchiha w milczeniu odsunął się od drzwi i wpuścił Naruto do środka, ignorując kotłujących się przed jego domem ludzi. Sami znajdą drogę do wyjścia z rezydencji, razem ze swoimi cukierkami, gadaniną, śmiechem i porwanymi w czasie bójki strojami. Sasuke popatrzył na jaśniejącą pośród półmroku przedpokoju głowę blondasa, i zamknął za sobą drzwi, których ciche trzaśnięcie zabrzmiało dziwnie ostatecznie.

Sam zadziwił się tym, jak nagle potrafił wygenerować z siebie taką dawkę przyjaźni i naturalności. W sumie myślał, że to właśnie będzie największym problemem, nie ewentualny opór Naruto, nie ewentualny seks z osobnikiem tej samej płci, ale właśnie bycie koleżeńskim i swobodnym. To był najsłabszy punkt planu, jednak z Uzumakim wszystko szło jakoś łatwiej. Gdy Naruto rozebrał się ze swojego stroju turonia, gdy został niemal zmuszony przez Sasuke do założenia jego własnych domowych spodni i suchej bluzy od dresu, gdy zapadli się razem w skórzaną kanapę i w milczeniu patrzyli na płonący ogień, nagle dla Uchihy przebywanie blisko blondasa stało się bardzo naturalną, normalną sprawą. Nie czuł się skrępowany swoim milczeniem, ani słowami, które okazyjnie wypowiadał, spełniając obowiązki gospodarza domu. Zgodnie z przypuszczeniami Naruto nie odmówił koniaku na "rozgrzewkę", nie wzgardził też sałatką, nad którą Sasuke spędził godzinę, krojąc warzywa i klnąc na zamarznięty majonez.

Uchiha obserwował podświetloną ciepłym blaskiem ognia twarz blondasa, którego oczy nagle zrobiły się ciemne i dziwnie łagodne. Trzeba było być głupcem, żeby nie zauważyć, jakim przystojnym, młodym mężczyzną stał się Naruto przez ostatnie sześć lat. Umięśnione, silne, ładnie ukształtowane ciało wpół leżało koło Sasuke, który nagle odkrył, że myśl o seksie z Uzumakim ani go nie odrzuca ani nie zniesmacza. Ładne ciało to ładne ciało, nieważne jakiej płci. Wiedział, że paru wujów ze strony ojca miało skłonności biseksualne, więc może najzwyczajniej w świecie się do nich wrodził. Zresztą, byli utalentowanymi wojownikami, dopóki Itachi ich nie zgładził.

Lodowaty dreszcz przeszedł przez kark Sasuke, gdy wspomniał na cel tej całej wizyty Uzumakiego. Itachi, zemsta, nie należało zapominać o priorytetach.

"Muszę niedługo iść, Sakura i Lee zaprosili mnie na wigilię." wymruczał zadowolonym głosem Naruto, rozpierając się wygodnie na kanapie i wyciągając nogi pod stolikiem. "Miło było, dzięki."

Sasuke złapał mocno za rękaw wstającego już blondasa i zanim się zorientował, słowa same wypadły mu z ust.

"Zostań. Nie chcę dzisiaj być sam."

Wyszło trochę zbyt prawdziwie, trochę zbyt autentycznie, ale czasem parę faktów spójnia kłamstwo.

Błękitne oczy, nagle przerażająco ciemne i wielkie w twarzy Uzumakiego błysnęły zrozumieniem. Blondas usiadł na powrót na kanapie i zapatrzył się na Sasuke tak, że Uchiha poruszył się niewygodnie pod tym łagodnym, ciepłym spojrzeniem. Blondas był całkiem, od początku do końca szczery, reagował otwarcie i prawdziwie na uprzejmość i przyjaźń. W środku Sasuke coś pisnęło okropnie, że tak nie wolno, że jeszcze może się wycofać, że jeszcze nie zrobił z siebie ostatniego głupka, że jest jeszcze szansa...Uchiha uśmiechnął się lekko na myśl, że Naruto mógłby być jego szansą na prawdziwą miłość, nie na kilku tygodniowe zauroczenie, nie na próbkę jak to jest z kimś być, jak to jest się z kimś uprawiać seks. Może i był zaślepionym zemstą, zbyt dumnym, wydrążonym wewnętrznie człowiekiem, ale fałsz od prawdy potrafił odróżnić. Dlatego był najlepszym anbu Konoha. I wiedział, że takie happy endy są zawsze tylko i wyłącznie fikcją.

Zapatrzył się w błyszczący ogień, czując, na sobie uważne spojrzenie Naruto. Znał to spojrzenie, teraz wystarczyło tylko odpowiedzieć na nie, dać atencję, o którą tak zbiegał Uzumaki, dać trochę swojego ciała i umysłu osobie obok. Jak bardzo mogło być to trudne? Mężnie spojrzał z bliska na otwartą i nagle niesamowicie bezbronną twarz, okoloną złotymi włosami, mieniącymi się miodowo w świetle ognia, na uchylone, popękane na mrozie usta, na wielkie, pociemniałe oczy, przepełnione oczekiwaniem. Coś w tej bezwarunkowej szczerości, bezradności i bezbronności chwyciło Sasuke za gardło. Nie chcą poddać się zwątpieniu, bez namysłu złapał obiema dłońmi twarz Naruto i wycisnął na niej desperacki pocałunek. Najpierw policzek, potem nos, na końcu usta. Były słonawe i szorstkie, bardziej ostre niż u kobiety. Dlaczego pocałował blondasa w zimny jeszcze od mrozu, pyrkowaty nos, Sasuke nie miał pojęcia. Uznał to za niespodziewany element improwizacji, starając się nie wizualizować, jak teraz wygląda, obcałowując szeroką, uśmiechniętą twarz swojego eks rywala, której najciekawszą częścią były mimo wszystko duże, namiętne usta. Kto by pomyślał, że Uzumaki będzie tak smacznym obiektem do całowania, słodkim i niepewnym, jednocześnie ostrym i pikantnym?

Gdy powoli oderwał się od Uzumakiego i jego fascynujących ust, spojrzał z bliska na szeroką, naznaczoną bliznami lisa twarz, i poczuł, że inaczej się nie da, że teraz już choćby chciał nie będzie potrafił się wycofać. Coś w otwartości na wszystkie propozycje, które mógł uczynić Sasuke, coś w wilgotnych nagle, miękkich, przepełnionych dziwną emocją oczach, coś w dłoni kurczowo zaciśniętej na oparciu kanapy, coś w tym wszystkim przyciągało Uchihę jak magnez. Nie mógł przestać, nie chciał przestać, powoli pozwalając sobie zapomnieć o planie i poddać się odczuciom, grającym na jego skórze, w przyspieszonym rytmie pulsu i w niespodziewanym przypływie gorąca w dolnych okolicach brzucha.  
"Nie wiem..." wydyszał Naruto, chuchając mu rozkosznie do ucha.

"Nieważne, ja wiem..." Sasuke naprawdę wiedział. Wiedział, że nie chce tej nocy spędzić samotnie, ale wpatrując się w tą bezbronną otwartość, malującą się na twarzy blondasa. Czy nie takich rzeczy powinno się doświadczać względem swojego nowego kochanka? Blondas zaróżowił się mocno, sprawiając, że dłoń Sasuke sama wyciągnęła się do jego policzka.

"Słuchaj, ja nigdy...” to akurat nie było istotne. Sasuke też nigdy nie był z mężczyzną, ale coś mówiło mu, że ciepłe, umięśnione ciało, leżące obok niego po prostu nie może być gorsze od ciała kobiety.

"Nieważne. Chcę ciebie, nieważne, co masz bądź nie masz..." w ten dziwny, mroźny wieczór nieważne było dosłownie wszystko, nie liczyło się nic poza przyjemnym uczuciem leżenia w czyichś ramionach i rozluźniającą przyjemnością płynącą z posiadania kogoś przy sobie. Nawet, jeżeli było to od początku do końca zaplanowane.

Czuł się, jakby odgrywał jakąś scenę z melodramatu, w którym głównym wątkiem był fakt, że istniała miłość niemożliwa do spełnienia. I zamiast przeżywać dyskomfort i zażenowanie, mógł tylko pozwalać przewalać się przez siebie rozmaitym, splątanym w jeden, nieczytelny supeł emocjom. Był tam gniew, że Naruto przeżywa swoje pierwsze doświadczenie w tej materii z tak żałosnym aktorem jak Uchiha, lęk, że nawet, jeśli Uzumaki mu wybaczy, on sam sobie nie wybaczy nigdy, pożądanie zmieszane z dziwną tkliwością, balansującą na granicy czułości i przyjaźni. I ciekawość, i niepokój, i zadowolenie, że będzie pierwszym, z którym Naruto będzie się kochał. Czy to nie nakładało na niego jakiejś odpowiedzialności? Te rozmyślania Sasuke odłożył na później, gdy tylko ponownie dopadł ust blondasa, całując go głęboko i powoli dokonując eksploracji wnętrza owych ust. Miały smak cukierków truskawkowych, ziołowej pasty do zębów i czegoś, co Uchiha mógł określić tylko jako aromat unikalny, zarezerwowany tylko dla Naruto.  
Powoli wyłuskiwali się z ubrań, skryci w mroku pokoju, którego jedynym oświetleniem był teraz palący się w kominku ogień. Dłonie Sasuke leniwie odkrywały znaną skądinąd prawdę, że ciało mężczyzny jest dużo twardsze, bardziej żylaste niż ciało kobiety. Paradoksalnie okazało się to zaletą, Sasuke nie musiał uważać, że sprawi komuś ból, że będzie zbyt gwałtowny. Uśmiechał się, czując jak pod jego ciekawskimi rękoma prężne mięśnie grają harmonijnie, naciągając ciepłą, mocną skórę. Naruto był w jego uścisku jak obnażony miecz, dobrze wyważony, twardy i ostry, i ten stan rzeczy budził w Sasuke jakieś dziwne pożądanie i podniecenie, takie, jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczył. Miało to coś wspólnego z rywalizacją, ze współdziałaniem ich ciał, silnych i wytrzymałych, niewymagających niepewnej delikatności, jak miękkie, łagodne kształty kobiet.  
Naruto westchnął cicho, gdy nagle zimne dłonie Uchihy znalazły swoją drogę pod jego bokserkami, szukając...Sasuke mrugnął parę razy uświadamiając sobie, czego szuka. A potem zarzucił myślenie na rzecz odczuwania, doświadczania i ogólnej przyjemności, jaką dawała eksploracja całkiem nowym terenów na ciele Uzumakiego. Kolejne westchnienie rozdarło mroczną ciszę pokoju, gdy spodnie i bokserki blondasa całkiem zjechały mu do kostek, eksponując przyrodzenie, drgające sobie bezwstydnie pod wpływem chłodnego powietrza. Błękitne oczy spojrzały na Sasuke niepewnie, ale on tylko pocałował mocne, ładnie ukształtowane udo, leżące teraz na wysokości jego twarzy, po czym eksperymentalnie przesunął językiem po pulsującym członku Naruto.

"C.. co robisz...aagh!.." słaby protest Uzumakiego przeszedł nagle w przerywane pomruki zadowolenia, gdy Sasuke wessał w siebie całość jego członka i zaczął mordercze, agonijnie powolne ruchy ssące. Kiedyś parę razy zrobiła to dla niego Tenten, więc mechanikę robienia laski znał w stopniu co najmniej zadowalającym. Tylko nigdy nie był po tej stronie medalu, jeśli można było to tak ująć. Dziwny, słonawy smak rozszedł się po ustach Uchihy, powodując nerwowe drgnięcie jego własnego członka. Nie wiedział, co takiego podniecającego było w smaku, jaki generowały części intymne Naruto, ale jego ciało zdawało się nie potrzebować tej wiedzy i teraz radośnie antycypowało to, czego miało za parę chwil doświadczyć. Najpierw trzeba było przywieść Naruto do orgazmu, możliwie jak najbardziej satysfakcjonującego, takiego, żeby pragnął więcej, a potem... Sasuke przeczytał wszystkie potrzebne lektury na temat technik stosunków męsko-męskich. Odkrywanie nowych płaszczyzn w tej dziedzinie było przyjemnie ekscytujące i nacechowane jakimś podniecającym, perwersyjnym wyzwaniem.

Naruto wiercił się niespokojnie, wygniatając ułożone na skórzanej kanapie poduszki, i jęcząc w sposób, który sprawił, że członek Sasuke drgał już teraz rytmicznie w przeczuciu tego, co nadchodziło wielkimi krokami, a co pośrednio prowadziło do dokonania tak długo oczekiwanej i upragnionej zemsty...Nie myśl -nakazał sobie twardo Uchiha. Jego ręce błądziły po podbrzuszu blondasa, po kępkach kręconych, łonowych włosów, miękkich i delikatnych w dotyku. Nie myśl...

Skupiony na niemyśleniu Sasuke nie zdążył cofnąć ust, gdy nasienie Uzumakiego wystrzeliło z niego, gorącymi, gwałtownymi falami. Przez moment trwał z bezruchu obejmując drgające w ekstazie, umięśnione pysznie biodra blondasa, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak ma się zachować. A potem uniósł twarz i spojrzał prosto w przymknięte w zadowoleniu, ciemne oczy o rozszerzonych źrenicach. Nie mógł wytrzymać tego otwartego, obnażonego całkowicie spojrzenia, więc położył głowę na jednym z ud Naruto, wycierając usta z dziwnego, mocnego, korzennego smaku, który był samą esencją Lisa.

"Przepraszam..." wybąkał blondas, napinając mięśnie brzucha, jakby chciał wstać, ale Sasuke przytrzymał go mocno, bez słów dając mu do zrozumienia, że się nie gniewa, i nie chce jeszcze zmieniać pozycji. Leżenie na rozprężonym w zadowoleniu ciele eks rywala było nadzwyczaj przyjemne i uspokajające. Nie wiedział dlaczego.

Naruto opadł bezsilnie na poduszki. Jego dłonie zanurzyły się powoli w splątane włosy Sasuke, gładząc je łagodnie i nieporadnie, tak jakby jeszcze nigdy w życiu nikogo nie głaskał po głowie. Może zresztą tak było w rzeczywistości. Uchiha nakazał sobie po raz setny nie myśleć, tylko poddać się doświadczaniu fizycznych sensacji i odczuć.

"Możesz teraz ze mną zrobić...co chcesz..." wyszeptał cichy głos, drżąc lekko. Szczery głos i zaciśnięte na czarnych włosach kanciaste, opalone ręce. Sasuke pocałował jeszcze raz leżące obok jego twarzy biodro, które miało najwyraźniej jakieś właściwości magnetyczne. Tak, plan miał w sobie więcej przyjemnych bonusów, niż wydawało się na początku.

Pozwolił Naruto leżeć bezczynnie, całą robotę przyjmując na siebie, podświadomie licząc to jako zadośćuczynienie za podstęp, jakiego właśnie się dopuszczał. Pieścił prężące się w przyjemności ciało, leżące pod nim bezwładnie, jak wielki, ciężki kot, w którym nie dało się wyczuć najmniejszej kości. Wycałowywał sobie rozmaite szlaki na owym rozkosznie unieruchomionym ciele, od szyi po brzuch, od wewnętrznej strony uda po pośladek. Wgryzał się w zdrową, opaloną skórę, podświadomie chcąc zostawić na niej swój znak, aby ostała się jakakolwiek pamiątka po tym, jak dawał blondasowi rozkosz, aby został po nim jakiś ślad, nawet tak nikły jak odcisk zębów na ramieniu. Nie wiedział, skąd taki pęd do napiętnowania Naruto sobą, swoją zemstą, bólem i przyjemnością. Ale starał się ze wszystkich sił nie myśleć teraz o planie, tylko całym sobą doświadczać wirujących, wybuchających gdzieś wgłębi sensacji, jakby świat miał się za chwilę skończyć a on chciał wycisnąć z niego wszystko, czego nie potrafił doświadczyć przez całe życie.

Naruto ogarnięty przyjemnością, drżący pysznie pod każdym dotykiem, każdym ugryzieniem, muśnięciem, nie pytał, skąd Sasuke ma pod ręką prezerwatywy i maść na oparzenia, która w ramach spontanicznego braku lubrykantu, odgrywała rolę zastępczą. A gdy pierwszy z palców Uchihy wsunął się do jego gorącego wnętrza, blondas westchnął tylko urywanie i przywarł do Sasuke, ufnie i całkowicie, jakby bliskość kochanka zabierała wszelkie zawahania i ewentualny ból. W jakiś pokręcony sposób Uchiha odkrył, że jest to najbardziej erotyczny, najbardziej podniecający widok, jaki kiedykolwiek widział. A potem przestał mieć możliwość myślenia, bo Naruto przyciągnął go do siebie, w geście prostego oddania się i prośby o jeszcze. Niemej prośby, co do której Sasuke mógł odpowiedzieć tylko nieadekwatnym całkiem, niskim, zwierzęcym pomrukiem i zaszarżowaniem prosto w ciało, drżące pod nim w oczekiwaniu.

Z początku nie mógł oddychać i tylko siłą woli powstrzymywał się od wydawania nieprzystojnych, jękliwych dźwięków, tak porywający, obezwładniający był to kontakt. Naruto był ciasny i gorący, i kompletnie zdany na niego, ślepo ufając, że wielki geniusz, utalentowany anbu, zna się na stosunkach analnych o wiele lepiej niż on sam. Umięśnione uda blondasa uniosły się i zamknęły mu się dookoła talii, aby uzyskać jak największą powierzchnię styczną z dyszącym Uchihą, który unosił się nad Naruto na drgających z wysiłku rękach. Pod nim, wykrzywiona w mieszaninie bólu i przyjemności leżała wspaniała, szeroka twarz, rozświetlona wewnętrznie jakimś przedziwnym blaskiem i ciepłem, pośród rozrzuconych w nieładzie włosów, z ustami opuchniętymi od agresywnych pocałunków. Sasuke nie mógł oderwać oczu od tej twarzy, dopóki nie usłyszał cichego śmiechu i nie poczuł, jak lędźwia Naruto poruszają się sugestywnie, zmuszając go do podjęcia jakiegoś ruchu.

"Nie...będziemy chyba tak...leżeć całą noc.. Sasuke?"

Uśmiechnął się i powiódł nosem po linii szczęki blondasa, węsząc mocny, podniecający, męski zapach, który znał po części z czasów, gdy byli jeszcze razem w drużynie siódmej i byli zmuszeni do dzielenia pokoju podczas dłuższych misji. Mgliście pamiętał, że ten korzenny aromat był przynajmniej parę razy częścią jego małych, samotnych, "jednorękich" sesji.

"Nie, nie będziemy."

Powoli acz zdecydowanie ustalił rytm, poruszając się wewnątrz gorącego ciała, które dygotało pod nim, prężyło się i tężało, za każdym razem, gdy wchodził głębiej. W sumie było to podobne do seksu z kobietą. W sumie było to podobne do ogarniającego go zewsząd ciepła mięśni, napiętych i drżących w swojej własnej ekstazie, narastającej z każdym ruchem, z każdym pchnięciem. A jednak było w tym coś innego, coś czego nie dało się uchwycić, mocny, korzenny smak jakiś, który przemykał się pomiędzy nimi jak wspomnienie, którego chwytało się brzegi, a nigdy do końca nie potrafiło się określić, jakie było jego znaczenie, jego sedno. Sasuke czuł, że musi ustalić, co to za różnica, co tak natrętnie umykało mu z rąk, gdy tylko próbował to uchwycić. Jego ruchy stały się przemyślane i zdecydowane, teraz Naruto już raz za razem prężył się i mruczał niskim, warczącym głosem, od którego wszystkie włosy na karku Uchihy stawały sztorcem.

Blondas doszedł pierwszy, poddając się bezwolnie przewalającym się przez jego ciało falom rozkoszy, które Uchiha wyczuwał literalnie, bo lepka mokrość rozlała mu się po brzuchu a wewnętrzne mięśnie, które dostarczały mu tak niespodziewanych wrażeń, zaciskały się kurczowo. Te właśnie drgnięcia doprowadziły Sasuke na szczyt, całkiem nie kontrolowanie i bezwiednie. Osunął się całym ciężarem ciała na rozluźnionego w swoim ekstatycznym zadowoleniu Naruto, wykonując jeszcze cztery rozpaczliwe pchnięcia i całkiem zatracając się w wirze czerwonej, pulsującej ekstazy. Nawet pomimo wstrząsów, jakie przeżywał, czuł zaciśnięte na sobie mocno, umięśnione, opalone ramiona, silne i zdecydowane.

Leniwie podniósł głowę i wycisnął na ustach blondasa rozkosznie rozlazły pocałunek, po czym wysunął się z gorącego wnętrza, z irracjonalnym poczuciem straty. Przez dobre pięć minut leżeli, skręceni pośród swoich własnych kończyn, zbyt zadowoleni i syci, aby jakimkolwiek ruchem psuć piękny, leniwy moment. Ogień w kominku tlił się już tylko nikłym, pomarańczowym światłem, ocieniając ładnie policzki ze znamionami lisa i oczy, których rzęsy wydały się Sasuke nagle niesamowicie długie i czarne. Ręka sama wyciągnęła mu się ku tym oczom, tylko po to, żeby przesunąć palcami po miękkich brwiach. Naruto westchnął z zadowoleniem poddając się dotykowi.

"To najlepsza wigilia, jaką miałem w życiu..."

Sasuke uśmiechnął się sennie na tą prostą, otwartość Uzumakiego i klepnął żartobliwie wciąż leżące w pobliżu biodro.

"Moja też..." to była prawda. Zwykle święta spędzał zaszyty w swojej rezydencji tak, że nawet niegdysiejsze miłości nie były w stanie wyciągnąć go z ponurego mrocznego nastroju. Pewnie, był wpleciony w grafiki rozmaitych osób, które oczekiwały, że pojawi się u nich chociaż drugiego dnia świąt, ale niezbyt miło wspominał te wizyty. Święta zbyt mocno powiązane były z rodziną, a to z kolei w przypadku Sasuke zmieszane było nieodmiennie z zemstą, nienawiścią i palącym poczuciem samotności większej, niż wszystkie radości świąteczne razem wzięte. Z Naruto było inaczej. Z Naruto nie musiał wychodzić ze swojego wielkiego, ponurego domu, nie musiał udawać, że to całe zamieszanie w ogóle go interesuje. Z Naruto po prostu oddawał się specyficznej, bardzo intensywnej przyjemności bycia z drugim człowiekiem. Druga strona umysłu, ta związana z nienawiścią i całym planem zabicia Itachiego za pomocą Uzumakiego zaśmiała się na tą myśl głośno, ale zignorował ją. Nawet on miał prawo tęsknić do czyjejś obecności, chociażby miała ona tak wykalkulowany, przekłamany, tymczasowy charakter.

Blondas zaczynał zasypiać, więc Sasuke siłą woli nakazał sobie wstać i zanieść swojego eks rywala a obecnie całkiem namiętnego kochanka, do sypialni. Leżenie w negliżu przy wygasającym kominku było może romantyczne i przyjemne, ale mogło skończyć się już mniej przyjemnym zapaleniem korzonków. Uzumaki mruknął protestująco, gdy Uchiha władował go do swojego łóżka i przez moment patrzył tylko na ładny obrazek, jaki przedstawiał na wpół śpiący blondas, rozluźniony, uspokojony i promieniujący poczuciem bezpieczeństwa.

"Chooodź do mnieeee..." wymruczał głos spod kołdry, w którą Naruto zdążył się już sukcesywnie wkręcić. Sasuke zawahał się, ale krótko. Był zmęczony i wątpił, że spędzenie nocy z Uzumakim w jednym łóżku zmieni cokolwiek. W końcu odbyli właśnie całkiem satysfakcjonujący seks. Sasuke nie potrafił przyznać się przed sobą, że w sumie był to jeden z najlepszych stosunków, jakie odbył. Dawno nie czuł się tak przyjemnie zmęczony i rozluźniony, dawno nie miał w swoim łóżku tak ładnie umięśnionego, twardego, pachnącego odłużająco ciała.

Gdy położył się obok Naruto, blondas natychmiast przylgnął do niego mocno, wtykając mu pod brodę rozczochraną głowę. Przez parę chwil trwał w bezruchu, nie wiedząc jak zachować się wobec tak otwartej ufności, po czym postanowił nie myśleć o tym. Jego ręka całkiem bez udziału umysłu zaczęła delikatnie głaskać potarganą, złocistą czuprynę, pachnącą cynamonem i słodyczami. Naruto zamruczał coś niezrozumiale, po czym westchnął z zadowoleniem dwa, czy trzy razy, i zasnął, nieświadomy zupełnie, że z własnej woli wszedł a pajęczynę planu Uchihy.

Sasuke jeszcze długo w noc leżał bez ruchu i wpatrywał się suchymi oczyma w fioletową ciemność za oknem. Ciepłe ramiona, obejmujące go obronnie nie były w stanie wypędzić z jego ciała zimna, które stopniowo ogarniało go całego. Wsłuchany w miarowy oddech swojego kochanka, chuchającego mu delikatnie w obojczyk, zasnął w końcu z niejasnym uczuciem, że właśnie stało się coś, co mogłoby być piękne, ale nie jest, i na pewno skończy się, co najmniej tragicznie.

 

end


	2. Front loader

FRONT-LOADER

roz 2

 

Następne dwa dni spędzili praktycznie nie wychodząc z domu. Naruto zaziębił się poważnie podczas kolędowania i jak rzadko nie miał ochoty ruszać się w ogóle, okupując radośnie sypialnię Sasuke. To było nawet korzystne, zważywszy, że Uchiha nie musiał wymyślać pretekstów, aby zatrzymać blondasa u siebie. Czasu do przeprowadzenia planu było coraz mniej a opieka nad chorym kochankiem nastręczała wielu okazji do odpowiedniej rozmowy. Uchiha nie mógł jednak jakoś zmusić się do wyduszenia z siebie kolejnej części planu, w ramach swojej samozwańczej "misji". Nie, gdy te piękne, błękitne oczy patrzyły ma niego znad kołdry i uśmiechały się.

"Sory, że cię tak wykorzystuję, he he...powinienem iść do siebie do domu i tam spokojnie się wychorować, a nie narażać Cię na zarażenie jakimś choróbskiem...khe khe khe...cholera, już nigdy nie dam się namówić na kolędowanie przy minus dwudziestu stopniach...o raaany, jak mnie boooli głooowaaaa...."

Sasuke śmiał się z dziecinnych zagrywek blondasa, jak prawdziwy, zmartwiony niemocą kochanej osoby człowiek. I przynosił mu coraz to nowe herbaty i tabletki, zbijające gorączkę, i zakrywał kołdrą, gdy zostawała ona niemiłosiernie skopywana na ziemię, w ramach akcji "ochłodzenia się choć trochę", którą dywersyjnie uprawiał Naruto. Sasuke przynosił jedzenie, gładził spocone czoło ze zlepionymi w strąki blond włosami, całował rozpaloną, zaczerwienioną twarz, trzymał silną, kanciastą dłoń, gdy jej chory właściciel zapadał się w niespokojny, gorączkowy sen. Robił wszystko, co każdy porządny kochanek powinien robić dla swojego partnera, i sam zastanawiał się, czemu te wszystkie śmieszne, małe rzeczy przychodzą mu z taką łatwością, i to dla kogoś, kogo do tej pory uważał tylko za byłego kolegę z drużyny, kompletnie aseksualnego i nienadającego się do kochania pod żadnym względem.

"Dlaczego to wszystko dla mnie robisz?" spytał zachrypnięty głos a błękitne oczy przyszpiliły Sasuke właśnie wtedy, gdy wymykał się do kuchni po nową herbatę. Dość szybko odkrył, że na Naruto działa dobrze wywar z dzikiej róży, i choć sam niezbyt go lubił, pił go razem z blondasem dla towarzystwa, tak w każdym razie sobie tłumaczył.

"Słucham?" Uchiha miał nadzieję, że się przesłyszał, że pytanie Naruto nie wymagało od niego odpowiedzi, która z pewnością byłaby kłamstwem. Cała ta farsa była kłamstwem, ale łgarstwo w żywe oczy mogło Sasuke po prostu nie wyjść. Naruto był dobrym ninją, odkryłby wszystko od razu, przez całą ramę modalną, przez drgnięcie głosu, mimowolne wykrzywienie ust, przez błysk w oku. Sasuke nie mógł sobie pozwolić na kłamstwo wprost wobec tak wyszkolonego shinobi.

Szczęśliwie ów ninja nie tego od niego oczekiwał. Naruto uśmiechnął się na milczące osłupienie Uchihy, po czym wyciągnął rękę, zapraszającym gestem wskazując mu na fotel obok łóżka. Sasuke usiadł posłusznie, w pełnej gotowości bojowej, przygotowany na najgorsze, a tymczasem blondas zaskoczył go. Ponownie. To chyba nie było takie trudne. Zaskoczenie Sasuke, znaczy się.

"Ja też nie wiem, dlaczego pozwalam sobie spędzać u ciebie w sypialni całe święta." wychrypiał poruszonym głosem Naruto i uśmiechnął się tak, że Sasuke poczuł jak w jego żołądku coś trzepocze, całkiem jak żywe stworzenie. "A skoro ja nie wiem, to i ty także, he he...Absolutnie nie wiem, dlaczego cię kocham..."

Uchiha siedział zmrożony na fotelu, niezdolny do jakiegokolwiek ruchu czy słowa. A więc tak się sprawy miały. Dlatego Uzumaki tak poprawnie zareagował na cały teatr. Cóż, mógł się tego spodziewać, chociaż nie przypominał sobie, żeby odebrał od blondasa jakiekolwiek sygnały świadczące o zainteresowaniu. Nie to jednak było dla Sasuke najgorsze. Jeszcze nikt nie wyznał mu w tak bezpośredni sposób miłości, jeszcze nikt nie był wobec niego tak otwarty, ufny i bezinteresowny, tak przekonany, że nawet taki drań jak Sasuke musi mieć w sobie zdolność do uczuć. Wątpiła w to Sakura, od początku węsząc, że Uchiha może być człowiekiem poważnie poranionym, przez co niezdolnym do pewnych zachowań. Podobnie było z Ino, która krótko stwierdziła, że miłość wymaga ufności i zawierzenia, i zdecydowanie muszą one być odwzajemnione. Tenten nie powiedziała nic, tylko zebrała swoje rzeczy i już po trzech tygodniach była z Nejim, z którym stworzyła trwały, istniejący do dziś związek. W sumie Sasuke wiedział od początku, że Tenten jest z nim niejako w zastępstwie, że czeka ona na kogoś innego. To trochę ułatwiało rozstanie, jednak nie zmieniało postaci rzeczy, że żadna z dziewczyn nie pokładała w jego osobie tyle nadziei, co ten denerwujący gaduła, roztrzepany blondas, który teraz mierzył go załzawionymi nieco oczyma i szczerzył się wszystkimi zębami jak wariat.

"Ha ha, ale masz minę...Nie wiedziałeś, co? Dobrze się maskowałem, ale ty też potrafiłeś się kryć! Bałem się, że będziesz czuł wstręt, bo jesteśmy oboje chłopakami, no i teges, ale nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że tak to rozegrasz...cha cha..khe khe khe, cholera, możesz podać mi ten wywar z dzikiej róży?" Naruto radośnie przywarł do swojego kubka, mrużąc w zadowoleniu oczy. "Mówił ci już ktoś, Sasuke, że robisz świetną herbatę?"

Uchiha siedział oniemiały, całkiem nie panując nad rozwijającą się w zastraszającym tempie sytuacją, która teraz spiralnie pruła do przodu, wymykając się wszelkim wytycznym planu. Naruto go kochał. Już dłuższy czas, sądząc z wypowiedzi. Dlatego tak łatwo dał się zaprosić, dlatego tak zwyczajnie przyszło mu całkowite oddanie się Sasuke, dlatego był tak ufny i bezbronny, dlatego tak łatwo i bezproblemowo opuścił gardę, pozwalając podejść wrogowi. Bo Uchiha w swoim planie nie miał złudzeń, co do roli, jaka przypadła mu w udziale.

"Jak długo...t...ty...mnie?...od kiedy?..." zdołał wydusić, kryjąc twarz w kubku z herbatą i usiłując nie patrzeć w błękitne oczy, obserwujące go z łagodnym rozbawieniem.  
"Od kiedy byliśmy razem w drużynie, choć w sumie zdałem sobie sprawę z wszystkiego, gdy zasłoniłeś mnie wtedy, w walce z Haku... człowieku, jak ja się wtedy wystraszyłem, a jak się wściekłem!! Wtedy po raz pierwszy nieświadomie sięgnąłem po czakrę Lisa... Cha cha, ale zrobiłem popelinę, Kakashi był wścieeeekłyyy, he he...khe khe...kudre, ten kaszel mnie zabije..."

Atakowanie kogoś tak odsłoniętego i wyeksponowanego było nawet dla Sasuke czymś godnym pogardy i żałosnym. Jego świetny plan legł z gruzach. Starał się nie myśleć, że dokonał tego Naruto i to na dodatek jednym zdaniem. To było jeszcze bardziej żałosne. Uchiha postanowił wycofać się zanim będzie faktycznie za późno. Pal licho Itachiego. Dorwie go innym razem, nie angażując tak ufnych, kochających, bezinteresownym ludzi jak Uzumaki. Seks z blondasem był naprawdę miłym przeżyciem, ale emocje, jakie mu towarzyszyły poważnie zaczynały niepokoić Sasuke, który miał wdrukowane w swoją psyche, że gdy coś się dzieje nie tak, należy jak najszybciej zrejterować. Ten diabeł Itachi miał chyba proroczą wizję, radząc mu uciekać. Sasuke całe swoje życie albo od czegoś uciekał albo się przed czymś krył. Może i to broniło go przed pomyłkami, ale trudno było nazwać takie życie życiem szczęśliwym.

Blondas odstawił kubek na nocny stolik i uśmiechnął się miękko do wciąż zamarłego na swoim fotelu Uchihy.

"Chodź tu do mnie i przytul mnie. Schodzę. Wszystko mnie boli" oznajmił schrypnięty, chory, nieszczęśliwy głos zza kołdry, okrywającej już teraz całego Naruto, od stóp po głowę.  
Sasuke bez udziału myśli, jak pociągnięta za sznurek kukiełka, podszedł do łóżka i powoli położył się obok opatulonej postaci, od której biła gorączka, tak, że czuł ją nawet przez ubranie. Gdy ogarnął ramionami okutanego w pościel Uzumakiego poczuł w całej okazałości, jakim jest wielkim, bezmyślnym głupcem. Zacisnął ramiona na blondasie i wetknął nos w wystającą zza kołdry kępkę złotych włosów. Jakoś nie mógł sobie wyobrazić objawienia Uzumakiemu swojego planu i wycofania się z tego improwizowanego związku.

"Coś się stało?" spytał głosik spod kołdry a jedno, błękitne oko spojrzało na Sasuke z bliska, przepełnione intensywną emocją i czujnością. Uchiha zacisnął powieki, nie chcąc oglądać teraz szczerej, otwartej twarzy. Tak, stało się coś. Coś, co tylko Cię zrani i objawi, jakim opętanym głupcem jest Uchiha Sasuke, geniusz osady, utalentowany anbu i najbardziej pożądany chłopak w Konoha. Naruto westchnął zadowolony i umościł się na powrót w mocnych ramionach, obejmujących Uchihę posesywnie, absolutnie nieświadomy burzy szalejącej w jego umyśle.

"Nic, słońce...nic, śpij..." mruknął Sasuke, wodząc nosem po złotych włosach. Błękitne oko, które obserwował spod przymrużonych powiek, błysnęło zrozumieniem, po czym zamknęło się powoli, senne i rozluźnione. "Śpij Naruto, słońce..."

Tej nocy, drugiej nocy, którą spędzili razem, Naruto męczył się najbardziej. Widać było, że choroba ustępuje. To jej apogeum, wyczerpujące dla blondasa i czuwającego nad nim Sasuke, przypadło na tą właśnie noc, a potem może być już tylko lepiej. W każdym razie w kwestii grypy. Uchiha odprawiał swoje prywatne czuwanie nad gorączkującym w grypowej malignie blondasem, siedząc na fotelu koło łóżka i obserwując rzucającego się w jakimś nieprzyjemnym śnie Naruto. Dziwne, jak szybko blondas uspokajał się, gdy tylko Sasuke kładł rękę na jego czole i zaczynał coś mówić. Nieważne, co mówił, wystarczyło, by chory usłyszał głos Uchihy, koszmary odchodziły od niego, szybko i skutecznie.

"Aż tak reagujesz na mój głos?..." zastanowił się głośno Sasuke, siadając obok uspokojonego po raz kolejny Naruto, który pogłaskany przez niego po policzku, zwinął się w obronną kulkę i zaczął uroczo pochrapywać. "Aż tak?..."

Była czwarta w nocy i zaczynał się właśnie trzeci dzień ich wspólnego czegoś, co mogłoby być związkiem, ale zawierało w sobie zbyt wiele niedomówień i niepewności, żeby być czymkolwiek innym niż jednorazową przygodą. Pośród błękitnego świtu, wkradającego się do sypialni Uchihy, pustych kubków po herbacie, rozrzuconych leków i rąk, które znienacka objęły go silnie za ramię, Sasuke zdecydował, że nie użyje Naruto do spełnienia swojej zemsty i zacznie go unikać, aż dla blondasa stanie się jasne, że cały wigilijny incydent był właśnie tylko tym, incydentem.

Gdy Uzumaki obudził się, Sasuke dość powściągliwie zasugerował mu, że powinien iść teraz do siebie, bo Iruka i inni z pewnością się o niego martwią a on, jako anbu musi jeszcze odwiedzić Tsunade. Było to oczywiste kłamstwo, bo oboje wiedzieli, że biuro Hokage jest zamknięte, ale tajne spotkanie Godaime z kapitanem drużyny anbu było bardziej niż prawdopodobne, nawet w dni wolne między świętami. Blondas przystał z uśmiechem na wszystko co zostało mu przez Uchihę zaproponowane, po czym cmoknął Sasuke rozgłośnie w policzek i już go nie było, już pędził przez śniegowe zaspy śmiejąc się głośno i rozrzucając biały puch na swojej drodze.

"Młotku, nie biegnij, jeszcze jesteś chory!..." wyrwało się z ust Sasuke, zanim miał czas pomyśleć. Stał na ganku, patrząc na znikającą figurkę eks rywala, który tylko pomachał mu przyjaźnie na taką oznakę troski, i ruszył w dalszą drogę.

Następne dwa dni Sasuke spędził kryjąc się w swoim ponurym, mrocznym domu. Śnieg padał nieustannie, od kiedy Naruto opuścił jego sypialnię, biały i usypiający, ale Uchiha nie mógł spać. Coś go bolało, nie mógł jednak zlokalizować miejsca, z którego ból pochodził. Z lodowatym spokojem posprzątał cały bałagan, jaki w jego spokojne, ciche, martwe życie wniósł chory Uzumaki, ze swoją brawurą, dziwną, wrażliwością pokrytą grubą warstwą humoru, katarem i kaszlem. Wmawiając sobie, że to żal, bo stracił szansę na zemstę na Itachim, Uchiha krzątał się po swoim nagle obrzydliwie pustym i zimnym domu.

"Ktoś powinien tu ze mną zamieszkać!..." warknął Sasuke zły na cały świat, a w szczególności na siebie, bo "ktoś" w tym kontekście był osobą odległą, jeżeli w ogóle istniejącą. Kto przy zdrowych zmysłach chciałby dobrowolnie wytrzymywać z takim draniem jak on? Nawet jego fan klub szybko się zorientował i zmienił idola, którym okrzyknięto Nejiego. Hyuuga był już od dwóch lat z Tenten, i był sprawą w sposób oczywisty przegraną, świata poza swoją specjalistką od broni nie widząc. Fankom zdawało się nie przeszkadzać. Nie tak, w każdym razie, jak wieczna oziębłość Sasuke, jego humory i zimny, kalkulacyjny stosunek do świata.

Gdy trzeciego dnia, od kiedy Naruto opuścił rezydencję Uchiha, blondas pojawił się na ganku, Sasuke nie był zdziwiony. W sumie nie wiedział, co czuje, poza dziwną, ziejącą pustką w brzuchu i zimnymi, lekko drżącymi dłońmi. Myślał, że dramatyczne objaśnienie "wigilijnego incydentu" odbędzie się nieco później, ale cóż, wyglądało na to, że będzie to wcześniej niż później.

Wpuścił Naruto do kuchni, dyskretnie odsuwając się, gdy blondas chciał rzucić się na niego i przytulić. Uzumaki, oczywiście, w swoim szczęściu nie zauważył niczego, radośnie paplając o jakiś piernikach, które zrobiła dla niego Sakura a które zjadł mu Kakashi, podczas ostatniej wizyty. Sasuke zmusił gadułę do zajęcia miejsca przy stole i zaczął parzyć herbatę, zbierając z sobie wszelką nienawiść i chęć zemsty, jaką w sobie chował. To z reguły znieczulało go na sprawy świata zewnętrznego, pozwalało być łajdakiem bez wyrzutów sumienia, zimnym i twardym. Jak Itachi. Sasuke szybko odtrącił tą myśl.

Gdy Uchiha odwrócił się do stołu, z dwoma kubkami herbaty wiśniowej, Naruto już stał za nim, patrząc na niego z bliska miękkim, łagodnym wzrokiem. Najwyraźniej oczekiwał pocałunku.

"Nie cieszysz się, że przyszedłem? Myślałem, że chociaż do mnie wpadniesz, dzwoniłem tyle razy, że już nie pamiętam, nie odbierałeś więc...hej, a może zaraziłem cię tym grypskiem? Cholera wiedziałem, że nie powinienem u Ciebie chorować..." Sasuke zacisnął zęby, gdy miękkie, chętne usta wycisnęły mu się w kąciku warg, łagodnie i lekko. "Przepraszam, jeśli to moja wina...a jeśli to nie moja wina, to i tak przepraszam."

Sasuke odsunął się powoli od blondasa, który zaczynał już wyczuwać, że coś jest nie tak. Błękitne oczy obserwowały go z rosnącym niepokojem, jak siada za stołem i bierze łyk herbaty, parząc sobie język i ignorując kompletnie ból.

"Dlaczego nie odebrałeś, dzwoniłem z dziesięć razy..." głos Naruto słyszalnie już drżał, antycypując straszną prawdę, która jeszcze nie dotarła do jego mózgu, jak spóźniona trauma. "Dlaczego?..."

Sasuke ze spokojem wytrzymał uparte spojrzenie, błękitnych, przeraźliwie jasnych w świetle poranka oczu. Zagarnął dookoła siebie swoją palącą nienawiść i chęć zemsty, zawijając się w nie szczelnie jak w jakimś piekielny płaszcz.

"Z reguły przy trzecim nie odebranym telefonie każdy chwyta, o co chodzi." słyszał swój głos, pełen ironii i jakiegoś zjadliwego, chorego poczucia humoru, i miał wrażenie, że ten głos nie należy do niego. Poszukał chwilę w pamięci, skąd znał ów ton, ale nie mógł zmusić się do myślenia, widząc przed sobą wstrząśniętą, kompletnie bezbronną twarz Naruto. Naruto, który nadal nie rozumiał.

"Co to znaczy...chwyta...przy trzecim...telefonie?..." wydukał blondas, patrząc szeroko otwartymi oczyma na spokojną, pewną siebie twarz Sasuke. W każdym razie Uchiha miał nadzieję, że jego twarz jest spokojna i pewna siebie.

"To, że nic z tego. To, że pomyłki się zdarzają. Słuchaj, Uzumaki...to wszystko stało się tak szybko..."

Sasuke westchnął. Tak, pamiętał skąd znał ten głos. Takim właśnie zimnym, ironicznym tonem mówił do niego Itachi, gdy wymordował cały klan, wyłączając z niego swojego młodszego brata, jako osobnika zbyt słabego, by stanowić jakąkolwiek przeszkodę. Uchiha odepchnął wspomnienie, koncentrując się na napiętym milczeniu, które zawisnęło nad nim i Uzumakim.

Przez chwilę w kuchni panowała kompletna cisza, w której Naruto przetrawiał nowe wiadomości, które nagle jedna po drugiej ujawniały mu coraz brzydszą prawdę. Sasuke nie mógł patrzeć na szeroką, otwartą twarz, na której jak na dłoni widać było kolejne przetaczające się przez blondasa emocje. Niedowierzanie, niepewność, odepchnięcie zbyt oczywistej prawdy, ból, bo nie dało się jej odepchnąć całkowicie, wreszcie zrozumienie i przerażająca mieszanina rozpaczy, cierpienia i zawodu, tak uderzająca, że Uchiha poczuł, jak zaczyna się kulić pod błękitnym spojrzeniem, jakby wymierzało mu ono fizyczne ciosy. Nie mógł okazać aż takiej słabości, więc opanował się szybko. Ale w jasne, zaczynające się już wypełniać łzami bólu i gniewu oczy nie spojrzał.

"To było tak szybko, Naruto..."  
"Wcale nie było aż tak szybko, z tego, co pamiętam...." odparował niemal natychmiast wściekły, trzęsący się od nadmiaru emocji głos. Sasuke zagapił się w swoją herbatę. Kątem oka zerknął na drugi kubek przeznaczony dla Uzumakiego, stojący po drugiej stornie stołu, nietknięty. Nagła fala złości na siebie, że oto przejmuje się jakimś przewrażliwionym młotkiem, który źle ulokował swoje uczucie, gdy ma ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia, zbiła Sasuke z nóg.

"Czego ty ode mnie chcesz, cholera?!" warknął wściekle, wlepiając gniewny wzrok w nagle zaciśnięte w lisie szparki oczy Uzumakiego. "Co mam ci u diabła powiedzieć?! Że fajnie się z tobą pieprzyło, ale nie wydaje mi się, żebyś był mężczyzną mojego życia?! Weź się w garść, młotku, pomyłki się zdarzają...." chciał dopowiedzieć 'nawet mnie', ale powstrzymała go nagle blada, wykrzywiona już w otwartym bólu twarz Naruto.

"To musiało być...coś więcej..."

Uzumaki patrzył się na Sasuke uparcie, czekając najwyraźniej na jakieś potwierdzenie, na załagodzenie bólu, że, pomimo, iż to wszystko była pomyłka, miała w sobie okruch prawdy, szczerego uczucia. Wtedy łatwiej byłoby mu znieść całą tą fatalną przygodę. Ale Uchiha milczał. Nie powiedział nawet jednego, małego słowa, żeby ulżyć bólowi Naruto. Nic go to nie kosztowało, kłamstwo w tym miejscu byłoby nawet wskazane, i byłoby gestem miłosierdzia, ale nie mógł się na to zdobyć. Nie wiedział, czemu. Błękitne oczy mierzyły go nagle przerażająco rozumiejące, jakby przeniknęły wszystkie małe manipulacje i plany Sasuke.

To było więcej niż Uchiha był w stanie znieść i jak za każdym razem, gdy nie był pewny, co do prawidłowości swoich decyzji, zachował się obronnie. A najlepszą obroną jest atak.

"Rany boskie, Naruto! Była wigilia, były święta a ja byłem sam!...I ty byłeś sam!"

Nie było tam nic więcej. Przepraszam.

"To musiało być... coś więcej..." jeszcze raz wydusił z siebie Uzumaki, opadając na swoje krzesełko i ujmując bezwiednie kubek z herbatą, która już zaczynała stygnąć. A Sasuke nagle poczuł, że musi powiedzieć blondasowi wszystko odnośnie swojego planu. Teraz nie miał on i tak znaczenia, a Naruto będzie miał pełną wizję, jak miały się sprawy od samego początku. Bez niedomówień.

"Tak, było coś więcej. " jasne oczy zmierzyły go niedowierzającym wzrokiem, ale on tylko zagapił się w swoją herbatę i ciągnął dalej. "Chciałem, żebyś na tej misji po świętach schwytał Itachiego..."

"Za to mi płacą Sasuke!" zaśmiał się nerwowo Naruto, znajdując w sobie na tyle siły, żeby zażartować.

"...i zabił go."

Przez moment panowała grobowa cisza, przerywana tylko szumem gęstego śniegu, który padał jak szalony, zalepiając framugi, drzwi i dachy całej rezydencji. Sasuke studiował z uwagą kubek w swoich dłoniach a Naruto gapił się na niego z niedowierzaniem. Błękitne oczy wbijały się w twarz Uchihy jak krótkie, małe szpilki, niegroźne, ale potwornie bolesne.

"Za to mi już nie płacą..." skomentował cichy, nieczytelny pod względem emocjonalnym głos Uzumakiego.

Sasuke wygiął brzydko usta i odwzajemnił spojrzenie Naruto, w pełni gotowy stawić mu czoła, gdyby blondas miał chęć ręcznie wyrazić swoje niezadowolenie i zawód. Kompletnie nie był przygotowany na drżące usta i powstrzymywane łzy. Nienawidził siebie za potrzebę tłumaczenia się przed Uzumakim, ale ona była silniejsza niż jego duma i gniew.

"Itachi to morderca, okrutny psychopata, groźny dla wszystkich, którzy staną na jego drodze. Nie zawaha się przed niczym, bez mrugnięcia okiem zabije każdego i umotywuje to jakimś pokręconym argumentem!!! On zasługuje na śmierć!!! Nie ma osoby bardziej uprawnionej do wydania takiego wyroku niż ja...!!!!" Sasuke nienawidził siebie za podniesiony, nerwowy głos i jawną chęć zemsty, która promieniowała z niego, zamrażając Naruto w pół ruchu.

"Możliwe, ale nie w ten sposób." odezwał się cicho Uzumaki, po dłuższej chwili wstając od stołu i bez odwracania się za siebie kierując się w stronę drzwi. Sasuke osłupiały nadal siedział w kuchni sam, wysapując z siebie napięcie, jakby prowadził co najmniej godzinną walkę z naprawdę groźnym wrogiem. Trzaśnięcie odrzwi rezydencji wzdrygnęło nim tak, że niemal podskoczył, wyciągając dwa kunai.

I tak Uchiha Sasuke został sam w swoim wielkim, pustym domu, z dwoma wystygłymi herbatami, poczuciem irracjonalnego lęku o Naruto i prawie całym wolny tygodniem, żeby sobie dokładnie sprawę przemyśleć. Wolałby już mieć najgorsze misje, żeby tylko zmęczyć się tak, aby nie mieć już możności myślenia.

Codziennie patrolował ochotniczo tereny otaczające Konoha, mając nadzieję, że złapie gdzieś po drodze Uzumakiego, wyruszającego na misję, by schwytać Itachiego. Czuł, że zanim blondas wyruszy na walkę z jego starszym, psychopatycznym bratem, musi najpierw pogadać z nim. Nie wiedział, o czym chce z Naruto rozmawiać, ale czuł, że musi to zrobić, choćby to oznaczało długie godziny patroli w zaśnieżonym lesie. Pewnie, próbował pójść i porozmawiać z Uzumakim, ale blondasa nie było w jego mieszkaniu, Sakura nie chciała mu nic powiedzieć, chociaż widać było, że wie, gdzie młotek się ukrył. Dezaprobata, z jaką patrzyli na niego Haruno i Iruka, który był kolejną osobą, do której udał się w trakcie poszukiwań Naruto, nie podobała mu się ani trochę i świadczyła, że przyjaciele Uzumakiego nie tyle domyślają się, co wiedzą. O wszystkim.

Wytrwale patrolował zamarznięte lasy, licząc na głupi łud szczęścia, że akurat wyczuje czakrę Naruto i natknie się na niego, i miał więcej szczęścia niż rozumu, bo czwartego dnia zlokalizował małe, ledwo wyczuwalne drgnienie pomarańczowej, wściekłej czakry lisa. Było to dość daleko od osady, na południowym zachodzie, i wyglądało na to, że Naruto z kimś walczy. Na serio, inaczej nigdy by nie użył mocy zapieczętowanego w nim demona. Gdy Sasuke złożył dłonie w pieczęć i miał już zacząć szaleńczy pęd, aby pomóc Uzumakiemu, znikąd pojawił się przed nim Kakashi i złapał go bez ceregieli za kumulującą już czakrę dłoń. Jego złote oko lśniło groźnie, a usta pod maską wyraźnie wygięte były w dezaprobacie.

"Nie pójdziesz tam." odezwał się głuchym głosem, pozwalając Sasuke wyrwać rękę z jego uścisku. "Tsunade nie życzy sobie, żeby ktokolwiek mieszał się do tak poważnej sprawy, jak doprowadzenie Itachiego przed sąd. Szczególnie Ty, Ciebie kazała pilnować ze zdwojoną ostrożnością. Tylko byś tam przeszkadzał. Mam specjalną misję w tym względzie, zgadnij jaką."

Złote oko kpiło wyraźnie z Sasuke, który jeżeli czegoś w swoim życiu nie znosił, to kpiny właśnie. W milczeniu, bez ostrzeżenia, w śmiertelnej ciszy zadał trzy ciosy w głowę byłego mistrza. Wiedział, widział, że Hakate nie ma już w tym miejscu, że uderza tylko pieniek, zamaskowany techniką cienia, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Nagle wszystko stało się przerażająco jasne.

"Masz za zadanie zatrzymać mnie, gdybym chciał młotkowi pomóc, zgadza się?" spytał, wyrzucając trzy kunai za siebie, tak, żeby nie trafić w punkty życiowe, ale zranić na tyle, by unieszkodliwić przeciwnika. Kakashi zaśmiał się, unikając ciosów.

"Doskonała dedukcja, szczeniaku. Tylko, aby mnie pokonać musisz wysilić się bardziej, a nie straszakami mnie traktować, jak jakiegoś niewyżytego genina, cha cha..." Sasuke uniknął z łatwością lecącej w jego stronę chmury shurikenów i zrewanżował się nagłym atakiem chidori. "No tak lepiej, tylko wiesz. Ja w sumie mam cię tu tylko przetrzymać, dopóki walka Naruto nie dobiegnie końca. W ten sposób możemy walczyć wieki, albo dać sobie spokój i nie męczyć kota, he he..."

Kakashi mruknął z zadowoleniem, widząc jak Uchiha chowa broń i staje wyprostowany, powoli zdejmując z twarzy maskę anbu. Chłodne powietrze musnęło policzki Sasuke jak czyjeś palce, delikatne i czyste.

"Rany, co ci się stało z twarzą?! Cholera, wyglądasz, jakbyś nie spał tydzień..." skomentował bezpardonowo Kakashi, zapatrzając się ciekawym, zmartwionym wzrokiem na blade lico Uchihy. Nie był daleko od prawdy. Sasuke, od incydentu wigilijnego spał krótko i źle, a po ostatniej rozmowie z Uzumakim, nie spał prawie wcale, męczony koszmarami o martwym Itachim, patrzącym się na niego błękitnymi, przenikliwymi oczyma Naruto. Sen był irracjonalny i w sumie nie było nim nic strasznego, ale Uchiha budził się po nim zlany potem, z sercem walącym tak, jakby chciało wyskoczyć z piersi.

I Sasuke i Kakashi drgnęli, gdy pomarańczowa czakra błysnęła nagle, tępiąc ich zmysły i prawie ogłuszając. Rezonans mocy był tak mocny, że Uchiha opadł na kolana, opierając się ciężko na ramionach, jakby miał wymiotować, a Kakashi przywarł do najbliższego drzewa, z pożółkłą nagle, skurczoną paroksyzmem bólu twarzą. Czarka przeleciała jednym impulsem po lesie, dzwoniąc im w głowach, przyciskając ich do ziemi i ogłuszając, po czym nagle wszystko się uspokoiło.

Kakashi odszedł chwiejnym krokiem od drzewa, na którym się oparł, i westchnął drżąco. Wyglądał tak, jakby miał się zaraz wywrócić. Jednym ruchem zdarł z oka przepaskę, ukazując swój wirujący wściekle sharingan.

"Co to było?! Tak przerażającej czakry nie czułem, od kiedy biegłem, żeby was rozdzielić, gdy walczyliście w Miejscu, gdzie się wszystko kończy, przy wodospadzie i posągach shinobi...Cholera, mam nadzieję, że nic mu nie jest..."

Sasuke wstał szybko z klęczek, zakładając na powrót swoją maskę z pręgami tygrysa. Coś w środku kazało mu za wszelką cenę skończyć tę bezsensowną walkę z Kakashim, która najwyraźniej miała na celu jedynie zajęcie go czymś innym. Pechowo, bo akurat jedyną rzeczą, która go teraz zajmowała, była rozgrywająca się gdzieś tam, w śnieżnym lesie walka. Sasuke nie był pewien, czy była ona ważna dlatego, że brał w niej udział Itachi, czy dlatego, że zamieszany był w nią Naruto, ale miał wrażenie, że jeżeli natychmiast nie ruszy na spotkanie walczącym przeciwnikom, stanie się coś naprawdę złego. Uchiha odetchnął głęboko, zbierając resztki swojej dyplomacji i pewności siebie.

"Nie mam czasu walczyć, Kakashi. Przepuść mnie, muszę tam do niego iść." nawet w jego własnych uszach, jego głos brzmiał prosząco i niespokojnie, całkiem nietypowo dla jego profilu charakterologicznego.

Kakashi zmierzył go przenikliwym spojrzeniem, po czym westchnął i wzruszył ramionami.

"Iruka miał rację, dziwnym jesteś człowiekiem Sasuke."

Kolejny impuls czakry, tym razem o wiele słabszy przebiegł las, wstrząsając nim lekko. Uchiha stał wyprostowany patrząc, jak Hakate ponownie wzrusza ramionami i wygina usta pod swoją maską.

"Dobra, idziemy."

Nie szukali długo. Pomarańczowa czakra niemal namacalnie unosiła się nad lasem, niczym wielkie, lśniące, pomarańczowe halo. Nie trudno było ją zlokalizować. Sasuke biegł sprawnie po gałęziach, nie oglądając się na zostającego nieco w tyle mistrza. Nie miał głowy, aby poczuć dumę i radość z faktu, że przewyższył swojego nauczyciela, teraz liczył się tylko bieg, i cel, do którego pędzili jak szaleni, płosząc zwierzynę leśną. Im bliżej pomarańczowej czakry byli, tym Uchiha czuł głębszy niepokój, chwytający go za żołądek, i wywracający go na nice jak pusty worek.

Gdy dopadli miejsca, skąd promieniowała lisia czakra, z jej wielkiej łuny zostały już tylko ledwo zauważalne nitki. To była polana, pokryta cała przerytym najwyraźniej w drastycznej walce śniegiem, z połamanymi drzewami. Tyle w każdym razie pamiętał Sasuke. A potem jego wzrok odnalazł leżącą w nienaturalnej pozycji figurę człowieka, obutego w szary, zimowy kostium shinobi. I Sasuke zapomniał całkowicie, co widział, co czuł, co myślał, gdy w owej leżącej nieruchomo postaci, rozpoznał Naruto. Śnieg dookoła był jasno czerwony od krwi, która wsiąkała w niego szybko, zmieniając barwę na głęboki karmin.

"Bierzemy go, szybko!! Sasuke, durniu, słyszysz, co się do ciebie mówi??!!!" wrzeszczał Kakashi, podnosząc lecące przez ręce ciało Uzumakiego, poranione, pokrwawione i wykręcone w niemożliwy fizjologicznie sposób. "Uchiha, ocknij się do diabła!!! Nie dam sobie sam rady, musisz ruszyć przede mną do Konoha i powiadomić Tsunade, że misja się nie udała i że mamy rannego w stanie krytycznym!!! Słyszysz mnie chłopaku, idź!!!!"

Sasuke zatoczył się, gdy dobrze wymierzony cios w brzuch wstrząsnął nim, odrywając go od obserwacji nieruchomego ciała, przerzuconego bezwładnie przez plecy Hakate.  
"Idź!! On potrzebuje natychmiastowej pomocy!!! Niech Hokage przygotuje się do porządnej operacji!!! Biegnij!!!"

Sasuke biegł.

Nie pamiętał jak znalazł się przy bramach Konoha, jak odnalazł prywatne kwatery Tsunade, jak obudził ją z porannej drzemki. Przed oczyma miał tylko bezwładną postać, o wpół otwartych, nieruchomych, szklistych źrenicach, świadczących o tym, że Itachi i jego przeklęty sharingan zdążył poczynić znaczące szkody w umyśle Naruto. Uchiha pamiętał, jak sam posmakował niegdyś tej przerażającej techniki, jak leżał parę tygodni, zapętlony w powtarzajacych się obrazach śmierci rodziców i uczuciu bezradności, opuszczenia i rozpaczy. Miał nadzieję, że hokage będzie w stanie pomóc Uzumakiemu tak jak kiedyś pomogła jemu, chociaż to, co widział na ośnieżonej polanie, wydawało się przypadkiem znacznie gorszym. Wtedy Itachi znał swoją przewagę i spokojnie znokautował swojego "młodszego, słabszego braciszka". Najwyraźniej Naruto był w stanie zagrozić mu naprawdę. Nieco zmęczony i zniecierpliwiony Itachi był dostatecznie silnym wrogiem a Itachi zapędzony w róg był wrogiem śmiertelnie skutecznym.

Hakate przybył pół godziny po Sasuke, zgrzany i padnięty. Niesienie Naruto i pilnowanie, aby nie pogorszyć jeszcze bardziej jego i tak złego stanu nie były sprawą łatwą, szczególnie w lesie, w którym najprawdopodobniej wciąż przebywał wróg.

Tsunade w milczeniu otworzyła swój prywatny gabinet lekarski, który zawsze czekał na nią w północnym skrzydle szpitala w Konoha, i używany był tylko w ekstremalnych przypadkach.

"A więc nie udało się...Cholera, skoro ktoś tak silny jak Naruto nie dał mu rady, to ten drań musi być naprawdę niezwykły..." westchnęła hokage, pomagając położyć bezwładne ciało Uzumakiego na noszach i sprawdzając puls. "Na salę operacyjną z nim, jest połamany okropnie, i jest wciąż w hipnozie tego czarciego pięcioramiennego sharingana... Do diabła, trzeba go z tej techniki wyciągnąć, zanim uszkodzi mu mózg jeszcze bardziej...”

Tsunade biegła teraz koło noszy, wydając krótkie polecenia personelowi szpitala i wyciągniętej na siłę z łóżka Shizune, a za nią truchtali Kakashi i Sasuke, w jakimś ogólnym pędzie pociągnięci za nieprzytomnym blondasem. Uchiha bezmyślnie ujął bezwładną rękę rannego i ścisnął lekko, jakby bojąc się, że nie wyczuje pulsu. Ale puls był. Patrzył przez parę sekund na swoje blade, odmrożone, popękane dłonie, ujmujące kanciaste palce Uzumakiego i nie wiedział, co czuje. Tsunade, a wraz z nią cała czereda pielęgniarek, anestezjologów i innego pomiotu szpitalnego szatana, stanęła przy jakimś pokoju, do którego zapukała mocno, drąc się o jakieś analizy fal czegoś tam. Uchiha nie słuchał dokładnie, ale gdy brązowe, uważne oczy hokage spoczęły na nim, drgnął, jakby go ktoś pchnął w ramię.

"Hej, nic ci nie jest... nie wyglądasz zbyt dobrze." trudno było powiedzieć, czy było to pytanie czy stwierdzenie. Pod spokojnym spojrzeniem Godaime, Sasuke poruszył nerwowo i postawił na pierwszą z opcji.

"Nic mi nie jest." odpowiedział i zdając sobie nagle sprawę z faktu, że wciąż ściska dłoń Naruto, puścił ją szybko, starym zwyczajem wbijając ręce w kieszenie. "Co z nim będzie? Lis go uzdrowi, prawda?"

Oczekiwał jakiejś wymijającej, uspokajającej nerwy odpowiedzi, pożądał jej nawet, żeby otrząsnąć się z szoku, ale Tsunade udzieliła mu odpowiedzi wyczerpującej, choć porwanej niezrozumiałymi komendami lekarskimi.

"Tak, rany ciała zagoją się....gdzie pakujesz tą igłę, baranie!...najszybciej, pewnie już jutro....cholera, dawać mi tu trzy dawki paramecytolenu, do diabła, tego żółtego, co zawsze stoi z prawej w izbie przyjęć!...bardziej boję się o tę technikę, sharingan Itachiego potrafi wyrządzić poważne szkody w systemie nerwowym, trwałe szkody...no już panowie, przerzucać go na leżankę i podłączać głupiego jasia...sam to wiesz, ciebie też uraczył tą techniką, ale był dla ciebie łagodny. Naruto nie miał tyle szczęścia. Wyjdź, kochany, bierzemy go na salę operacyjną, tam już nie możecie wejść...delikatniej, nie widzicie idioci, że dzieciak jest cały połamany?!!!...co się dzieje, Uchiha? Ocknij się i wychodź stąd, teraz będziemy operować, w tamtej sali. Obiecuję, że zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby wyszedł z tego cały, OK? A teraz zmykaj! Kakashi zabierz go, bo nie kontaktuje chłopak...o rany, tętno znowu spada, gdzie macie tę piekielną maskę tlenową??!!"

Gdy Sasuke próbował wejść za hokage do małej, sterylnej salki pełnej wielkich lamp i dziwnej aparatury, Kakashi złapał go za łokieć i szczęśliwie zdążył umknąć przed kunai, który znienacka wyfrunął w jego kierunku.

"Coś ty taki nerwowy, szczeniaku?! Spokojnie, nic tu po tobie. Jeśli ktokolwiek może pomóc Naruto, to jest to Tsunade, więc albo będzie dobrze albo to przypadek nie do odratowania. Tylko wtedy, a i to nie zawsze, pacjenci Godaime umierają..."

Sasuke zerwał z twarzy maskę i spojrzał ostro na Kakashiego, który trzymał w ręce złapany kunai i wyciągał go w jego kierunku. Uchiha ujął ostrożnie swoją broń i schował ją do pokrowca na udzie, pocierając twarz zmarzniętą, zmartwiałą dłonią. Czuł, że jego bariery ochronne są teraz cienkie jak papier a przez jego twarz prześwitują emocje, których on sam do końca nie rozumiał. I miał to gdzieś. Teraz nie mógł wygnać spod powiek, nie wiadomo czemu wstrząsającego, obrazu, jakim był leżący w krwawym śniegu Naruto, z półprzymkniętymi oczyma i martwym wyrazem twarzy, tak niepasującym do jego zawsze roześmianego, rumianego lica.

Z myślowej serpentyny wyrwał go Kakashi, potrząsając nim lekko i patrząc na niego zmartwionym wzrokiem.

"Chodź, Sasuke, zaprowadzę cię do domu. Nie spałeś ostatnio wcale, tuszę, i teraz ledwie trzymasz się na nogach..." łagodny głos uśpił jego czujność. Powoli, jak we śnie pozwolił ująć się za łokieć i poprowadzić przez zaśnieżone ulice Konohy do swojej rezydencji. Kakashi otworzył drzwi i popchnął go delikatnie, tak, że Uchiha wtoczył się siłą inercji do środka, prosto w duszny, ciężki mrok starych, tradycyjnych ścian.

"Rany, Sasuke, prześpij się, wyglądasz jak zombie..." gadał Kakashi, zamykając za sobą drzwi i rzucając jeszcze w jego kierunku ostatnie spojrzenie. "Masz wolne, żadnych więcej patroli..."

"Czy nie powinienem z nim tam zostać?..." wymamrotał Sasuke, stojąc w mroku swojego pustego domu i odwracając wzrok od światła, odbijającego się oślepiająco w śniegu, lśniącego w szparze uchylonych drzwi. Kakashi stanął w pół kroku i zmierzył go niespokojnym spojrzeniem.

"Nie. Tsunade da sobie radę bez twojej asysty. A ty potrzebujesz się wyspać... i porozmawiać z Naruto, jak już dojdzie do siebie..." ostatnia fraza powiedziana była już za drzwiami, cichszym głosem, ale Uchiha i tak ją usłyszał.

Nie miał siły reagować na przytyk Hakate, który najwyraźniej wszystko wiedział, przypuszczalnie od Iruki. Drzwi zamknęły się z głuchym trzaskiem, pozostawiając Sasuke jego własnym myślom i ciemności klanowej rezydencji. W jakiś przedziwny sposób była ona bardziej depresyjna niż zazwyczaj.

Powoli ruszył na górę do swojej sypialni, wziął krótki, gorący prysznic, z którego nie pamiętał nic, poza mechanicznym mydleniem swoich odmrożonych, zdrętwiałych, brudnych nóg. A potem wsunął się pod kołdry, pozwalając sobie na ciche westchnienie. Przez chwilę szukał w pamięci czegoś, co mu ten gest przypominało i z dziwnym bólem odkrył, że zanim zaczęła się ta cała farsa z uczynieniem z Naruto swojego narzędzia zemsty, podobne czynności wykonywał Uzumaki, nieświadomy, że jest obserwowany zza okna. Sasuke z przerażającą dokładnością odtworzył sobie w myślach całą scenę, jak Naruto wychynął z łazienki w oparach prysznicowego ciepła, jak opadł zadowolony na kremowe pościele i przeciągnął się wygodnie. Jak szeroka, uśmiechnięta twarz zmierzchła na chwilkę, pod wpływem samotności długodystansowca.

Dlaczego to było tak ważne?

Sasuke skulił się pod kołdrą, nie mogąc wygnać z głowy obrazu leżącego pośród pokrwawionego śniegu, nieruchomego ciała. A jeśli Naruto już nigdy nie będzie mógł wyjść sobie spod prysznica, rzucić się na łóżko i przeciągnąć się z zadowoleniem? W jakiś irracjonalny spokój załamywało to całą kosmologię wszechświata, było nie do pomyślenia, nie do przyjęcia, kompletnie niedorzeczne, burzące wszelką harmonię i ład.

Uchiha zasnął, zwinięty w wystraszony kłębek, czując, że świat stanął na krawędzi i wszystko to jest jego własną, nieodwołalną, koszmarnie rzeczywistą winą.

 

end

Homoviator 2004


	3. Over loader

OVER-LOADER

roz3

 

Stał w białej poczekalni, w której unosił się mdły zapach antyseptyków i nowych bandaży. Obok niego siedział na parapecie Kakashi, czytając swoją zboczoną książkę i od czasu do czasu obrzucając go ostrożnym, niespokojnym spojrzeniem. Sasuke stwierdził, że to, co sobie o nim myśli mistrz, nie liczy się dla niego w najmniejszym stopniu. Teraz czekał na wieści z sali operacyjnej, w której walczył o życie jego jedyny przyjaciel...Którego potraktował jak wroga, gorzej niż wroga, którego chciał wykorzystać uciekając się do metody tak nieparlamentarnej jak seks. Nie, Sasuke nie miał prawa nazywać się przyjacielem Naruto, nawet, jeżeli Uzumaki był dla niego jedyną osobą, której pozwolił podejść do siebie bliżej. Nawet, jeżeli pozwolił się wyrwać w nocy z łóżka i czuwać, chociaż z dala, nad przebiegiem jakiejś karkołomnej operacji, której poddawano właśnie blondasa.

Czuł, że z Naruto jest źle, ale nie spodziewał się po sobie tak irracjonalnej, porywczej reakcji. Gdy Kakashi wlazł do jego sypialni przez okno, bez ceregieli ogłaszając, że Uzumaki umiera i Tsunade podejmuje właśnie hazardową kompletnie operację, aby go uratować, Sasuke klnąc szewsko wskoczył w swoje brudne spodnie i pognał do szpitala, zapominając zamknąć drzwi rezydencji, wziąć ze sobą kluczy czy nawet zarzucić na siebie kurtkę. To ostatnie było doprawdy żenujące. W połowie drogi zaczął dosłownie zamarzać pośród ośnieżonych, wyludnionych, nocnych ulic, aż Kakashi, nie przyjmując żadnych protestów, zarzucił na niego swój własny płaszcz. Kolejny człowiek, traktujący go jako przyjaciela, znajomego, poplecznika, kolejny głupiec, wierzący, że ktoś tak poraniony jak Sasuke może być czymś więcej niż tylko ślepym mścicielem.

Gdy Tsunade wyszła z sali operacyjnej, jej twarz była stężała, zmęczona i bardzo blada. Nawet przez techniki maskujące wiek, widać było jej wycieńczenie i brak sił. Sasuke na nogach jak z gumy podszedł do niej, gdy tylko opadła ciężko na plastikowe, okropne krzesełko poczekalni i ściągnęła z dłoni rękawiczki, pachnące jakimś lekiem usypiającym.

"I jak z nim?" spytał Sasuke drewnianym głosem, mając wrażenie, że zna odpowiedź. Mdlące uczucie podniosło mu się do gardła jak kłąb żywych, wijących się węży.

Tsunade zmierzyła go ciężkim, matowym wzrokiem, wyginając usta tak, jakby miała się rozpłakać. Nie wydawało się, żeby mogła w tej chwili udzielić jakiejś koherentnej odpowiedzi i Sasuke już ruszył, żeby potrząsnąć nią nieco i wymusić jakąś reakcję, ale Kakashi złapał go silnym chwytem za ramię. Zmierzył mistrza swoim najzimniejszym spojrzeniem i już miał uderzyć go wolną ręką, gdy Tsunade nagle się odezwała.

"Nie uważacie, że to nie odpowiedni moment na walkę? Teraz, gdy Naruto umarł..." jej głos był wyprany z emocji i dźwięczał żelazem, tak, że Kakashi cofnął się od razu, zostawiając przed nią tylko stojącego w osłupieniu Sasuke.

"Nie...żyje?"

"Tak. Umarł pięć minut temu. Miał wylew, nie wytrzymał tej techniki."

Sasuke stał w milczeniu obserwując bladą, zmęczoną twarz Tsunade. Miał wrażenie, że ktoś tutaj sobie z niego kpi, że to wszystko to tylko jakiś makabryczny kawał. Dwoma susami znalazł się koło Hokage i potrząsnął nią mocno, tak, że jej jasne włosy rozsypały się po fartuchu lekarskim. Kilku doktorów opuściło także salę operacyjną i mierzyło go dziwnym wzrokiem, jak jakiegoś wariata, który rzuca się na Godaime bez uwzględnienia, z kim w ogóle rozmawia.

"Nie żartuj, kobieto!! To nie czas na gierki, cholera!!!..." ktoś, kogo Sasuke nie znał, pchnął Tsunade z powrotem na krzesełko i rzucił się w kierunku sali, kopniakiem wyłamując drzwi. Zdążył zza pleców usłyszeć jeszcze ciche, złamane słowa.

"...to sam zobacz, głupcze..."

Naruto leżał na stole operacyjnym, ubrany w szpitalne, białe i sztywne od nadmiaru krochmalu wdzianko, które zsunięto do połowy brzucha. Jego szeroka twarz była rozluźniona, ale widać po niej było długotrwały ból i cierpienie, które choć już odeszły, wycisnęły na bladych policzkach swoje zmęczone piętno. Ktoś, kogo Sasuke nie znał, podszedł szybko do stołu i złapał bladą, bezwładną rękę, pociągając ją odrobinę na mocno. Była chłodna, coraz chłodniejsza, a błękitne linie żył ujawniały się na niej coraz bardziej.

"Nie żyjesz." stwierdził głos, którego Sasuke nie znał, a czyjeś ręce, niepokojąco przypominające mu jego własne dłonie a jednak wciąż zdecydowanie inne, chwyciły bezwładne ciało w miażdżący uścisk. Był ciepły, jeszcze trochę był ciepły...Błękitne oczy uchyliły się nieco pod wpływem gwałtownego ruchu i teraz patrzyły na Sasuke szklanym, pustym wzrokiem. I już nigdy...i już nigdy, choćby nie wiadomo co się stało...te błękitne, zawsze żywe oczy...już...nigdy...okropne, straszne słowo, którego Sasuke używał tylko w odniesieniu do swojej wymordowanej rodziny...nigdy, tam, gdzie wszystko się kończy i nie ma już odwrotu...Ktoś, kogo Sasuke nie znał krzyknął straszliwie, wciąż klęcząc na podłodze i obejmując bezsensownie pustą skorupę, która została po przyjacielu...A dźwięk tego przerażającego krzyku powołał do życia całą rezydencję Uchiha, która pojawiła się z nikąd, cała w płomieniach, tak jak wtedy...wtedy, gdy Itachi wymordował klan, kiedy nie zostało już nic tylko zimno i popiół...i oczy, piekące od łez, których nikt nie mógł otrzeć, których nikt nie mógł zrozumieć...I został już tylko wyczerpany płaczem, przeklęty ostatni członek rodu Uchiha, ściskający tępo martwego przyjaciela, którego potraktował jak wroga...

Świat eksplodował nagle pośród spokojnej, białej, pięknej katastrofy, miękkiej i łagodnej, po czym skrystalizował się na powrót w całkiem innej postaci. Przez ciemne zasłony sączyło się nikłe światło lamp, oświetlających ganek, a stojący na stoliku budzik wskazywał horrendalną godzinę czwartą czterdzieści sześć. Sasuke otworzył oczy i położył dłoń na piersi. Serce waliło mu tak, jakby było osobną, żywą istotą, chcącą się z niego wydostać.

Zagapił się w ciemność swojej sypialni, zaciskając nerwowo dłonie na czterech kunai, które podczas snu zmaterializowały się w jego rękach. Gardło paliło żywym ogniem a płuca pracowały spazmatycznie, jakby w powietrzu nie było dość tlenu. Sen, tylko sen. Trzeba się uspokoić, tak jak zawsze przy koszmarach, iść do kuchni napić się wody, umyć twarz. Sasuke wyciągnął drżącą rękę i przetarł nią policzek. Nie, tylko pot. Nic ważnego, nic, z czym nie umiałby sobie poradzić. Był spocony jak mysz, drżał i trząsł się, nie mogąc wygnać spod powiek powidoku strasznego snu. Naruto żył, na pewno, Kakashi nie przyszedł i nie zaprowadził Sasuke do szpitala, Tsunade nie robiła żadnej operacji...Sen, tylko sen. Chwała Bogu, zdołał się obudzić...

Była piąta rano kolejnego potwornego dnia świątecznych ferii, a Sasuke był już na nogach, gapiąc się tępo w unoszącą się nad czajnikiem parę. Kuchnia spowita była zimnym, bladym mrokiem i nie rozpraszała go nawet zapalona, boczna lampka, mlecznym światłem usiłująca rozetrzeć kontury nocy. Herbata była źle zaparzona, ale Sasuke nie zwracał na to uwagi. Machinalnie podnosił kubek do ust i sączył brązowawy płyn, parząc sobie lekko usta. Był niemal pewien, że zaraz zjawi się w jego domu Sakura z wieściami odnośnie stanu Naruto, który będzie nadspodziewanie dobry, oraz objaśni, że Uzumaki chce go widzieć. Zawsze wysyłali Sakurę, gdy chcieli mu coś przekazać a nie czuli się na siłach stawiać czoła jego humorom, ale nie to go niepokoiło. Sasuke nie wiedział, co powiedzieć na tą ostatnią informację. Prawdopodobnie pójdzie odwiedzić blondasa, podkręci swoją chęć zemsty do maksimum, a potem znajdzie Itachiego. Dalej Uchiha nie wybiegał myślą. Zresztą, to, co będzie dalej, nie było aż tak istotne. Po prostu jeden z braci będzie musiał zginąć. Który, było sprawą drugorzędną. Najważniejszy był fakt, że nastąpi konfrontacja. W odbudowę klanu przestał wierzyć już dawno temu, jeśli w ogóle kiedykolwiek w nią wierzył.

"Saaaasuuukeee-kuuuun! To ja, Sakura, wiem, że tam jesteś więc wchodzę!!!" wysoki, wyraźnie zdenerwowany głos rozdarł się z przerażającą mocą na ganku rezydencji, po czym ktoś otworzył drzwi i wbiegł szybkimi, pewnymi krokami na górę, prosto do kuchni, w której siedział ostatni Uchiha, mierząc niechętnym wzrokiem intruza. Czy może raczej intruzkę.

"O co chodzi?" spytał siląc się na spokojny głos. Był zły na siebie, że zapomniał zamknąć drzwi, chociaż zawsze był względem tego bardzo skrupulatny. Zielone oczy rozszerzyły się w zadziwieniu pomieszanym z gniewem.

"No wiesz?! A o co ma chodzić?! O Naruto chodzi, oczywiście!!! Przeżył nocą ciężką operację, ledwie uszedł z życiem, pomyślałam, że chciałbyś wiedzieć, jak się czuje twój... jak się czuje kolega z drużyny!" Sakura płynnie przeszła nad przemilczanym wyraźnie słowem "kochanek", które zawisło niewygodnie nad mroczną kuchnią."Technika Itachiego wywołała w nocy potężny wylew krwi u Naruto, Tsunade wariowała a Iruka prawie zemdlał, gdy dowiedział się, co się dzieje z mózgiem Uzumakiego pod wpływem tej techniki...Mówię Ci, Sasuke, wyglądał dużo gorzej niż ty wtedy...gdy też miałeś konfrontację z...Mniejsza z tym, teraz jest już wszystko w porządku. Tylko tak, żebyś wiedział..."  
Sasuke wstał sztywno i zestawił czajnik z ognia, po czym nalał Sakurze kubek herbaty. W głowie miał pustkę, nie wiedział skąd wzięły się w jego ustach dziwne, bezsensowne słowa.

"Dlaczego nikt mi nie powiedział...?"

Dlatego, że jesteś obrzydliwym kłamcą i draniem, Uchiha. Niby czemu prawdziwi przyjaciele Naruto mieliby donosić Ci wieści o jego stanie. Nie oszukuj się, jego zdrowie cię nie obchodzi, chcesz tylko informacji na temat obecnej lokalizacji Itachiego i jego nowych technik walki. Czy, gdyby w nocy ktoś wyrwał cię z łóżka i powiedział, że Naruto umiera, pognałbyś do szpitala? Tak jak w tym śnie?...

"Nie chcieliśmy ci przeszkadzać, Kakashi twierdził, że byłeś bardzo zmęczony, gdy... no zresztą nieważne. W każdym razie skończyło się dobrze..."

Jacy oni wszyscy byli przewidywalni. Nikt nie chciał powiadomić Sasuke, żeby nie nadwątlać jego i tak rozstrojonych ostatnio nerwów, no i nikt nie lubił zapuszczać się do rezydencji klanu Uchiha, chyba, że istniała jakaś pilna potrzeba. A teraz, zgodnie z wytycznymi, Sakura przyszła, wydelegowana do "rozmowy z mrocznym mrukiem Sasuke", żeby przekazać mu wiadomość, że Naruto chce go widzieć...

"Aha, miałam powiedzieć ci, żebyś nie odwiedzał Naruto..." Sasuke spojrzał ostro na Sakurę, ale ona tylko odwróciła wzrok i zaplotła dłonie na kubku. "On jest jeszcze słaby, nie chcemy go denerwować ani drażnić...musi mieć spokój..."

Przez chwilę Sasuke walczył z przemożną chęcią trzaśnięcia swoim kubkiem w blat stołu i rozbicia go na tysiąc kawałków. Jaka niespodzianka! Jaka zmiana w planie! Jaka piekąca, rwąca bólem...

"Kto to jest "my"? Czy to znaczy, że przy mnie Naruto nie może mieć spokoju, że go denerwuję i drażnię?! O co w tym wszystkim chodzi, do jasnej cholery??? Co mam zrobić, do diabła, odpowiedz!!!" jego głos stopniowo narastał, od niskiego, syczącego szeptu po pełny, grzmiący determinacją krzyk. Sakura patrzyła na niego szklanym wzrokiem, niewzruszona przy swoim zapomnianym kubku herbaty. Wyglądała jakby rozważała, czy powiedzieć mu prawdę czy nie. Zdecydowała się na to pierwsze.

"Kto to jest "my" nie będę tłumaczyć. O co w tym wszystkim chodzi TOBIE nie wiem, a Naruto sam zażyczył sobie, żebyś nie przychodził do niego. Nie, żeby ktoś tego od ciebie oczekiwał, wiemy, jaką jesteś osobą Sasuke, wiemy, że przyjaźń nie jest twoją ulubioną stroną życia. Ale musiałam to powiedzieć, żeby...żebyś nie zrobił czegoś głupiego..."

Sasuke widział, z jakim trudem Sakura powstrzymuje się od dopowiedzenia krótkiego, zjadliwego "ponownie". Milczenie podkreśliło tylko niewypowiedziane słowo, pod którym Uchiha miał wrażenie, że fizycznie się ugina.

"Jeśli chodzi o to, co masz zrobić, proponowałabym poczekać aż wyzdrowieje i przeprosić..." dodała miękkim głosem Sakura, najwyraźniej odbierając jego osłupienie jako wyraz zawstydzenia i bólu. Może zresztą miała rację. Chciał jej powiedzieć, żeby się nie wtrącała, że doskonale potrafi poradzić sobie ze wszystkim, łącznie ze swoim przyjacielem...ale to było irracjonalne. I było nieprawdą. Sasuke nie był przyjacielem Naruto, i nie potrafił sobie dać rady z sytuacją, którą sprowokował a która nieoczekiwanie wzbudziła w nim taki emocjonalny rezonans. Nie, Uchiha nie potrafił sobie z tym wszystkim poradzić. Dowodem na to były ostatnie dni, przeklęte, wolne, świąteczne dni, w czasie których aktywowały się w Sasuke rzeczy niebezpieczne nawet do myślenia, co dopiero do głębszego rozważania.

"Doceniam twoją pomoc i szczerość, ale poradzę sobie sam." jak tylko dopadnę Itachiego i zmuszę go do połknięcia czterdziestu kunai."Dziękuję, a teraz, jeśli możesz chciałbym zostać sam."  
Ostatnia uwaga byłaby obraźliwa dla kogoś nie znającego samotniczego trybu życia Uchihy, ale Sakura nie przejęła się ani trochę. Znała go, wiedziała, starała się pomóc tak jak mogła, jednak pewne rzeczy były dla niej kompletnie zakryte. Inaczej niż Naruto... Dla blondasa pewne sprawy były jasne bez słów, co zostawiało je bezpiecznie niewypowiedzianymi.

Sasuke siedział i patrzył w śnieg, padający za oknem. Nie zauważył, kiedy Sakura opuściła rezydencję. Jak zwykle nie przejął się tym, wiedział, że przyszła tutaj tylko dlatego, że została wydelegowana przez resztę, która była mniej odporna na jego humory. Dom był na powrót cichy i zimny, bez denerwującej, różowej aury. A może nie było jej tutaj w ogóle, może to tylko urojone wyrzuty sumienia Sasuke odezwały się jak odległe echo zapomnianego zdarzenia...

Powlókł się z powrotem do sypialni i położył się na łóżku, zaciskając mocno powieki. Oddychało mu się dziwnie ciężko i miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś siedział mu na piersi. Czy Sakura była tutaj naprawdę, czy tylko mu się coś zwidziało, to nie wnosiło nic nowego do całej sprawy, ale gdy usłyszał brzęk w salonie, poderwał się natychmiast i złożył palce w pieczęć. Po prostu wiedział, że ten dzień jest przeklęty.

Schody pod nogami wydawały się Sasuke dziwnie miękkie a gdy podniósł wzrok zobaczył, że przy największym stole w głównej, nie używanej od lat jadalni siedzi Tsunade, z Kakashim, Iruką, Sakurą i Naruto. Wyglądało na to, że nie zauważają go, więc podszedł do nich bez żadnego dźwięku, mrużąc oczy. Siedzieli dookoła sporego garnka, który, ustawiony w centrum stołu, bulgotał cicho na małym, kamiennym podgrzewaczu. Sasuke spojrzał w jego zawartość i cofnął się nagle, zasłaniając dłonią usta i opanowując mdłości.

"Tsunade, może masz chęć na serce?" zapytał grzecznie Iruka, omijając wprawnie jedzenie w ustach i sięgając po szpikulec, leżący obok garnka. Hokage uśmiechnęła się grzecznie i zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy.

"Nie, dziękuję, było pyszne, ale na dziś mam już dość. Ta łydka była pyszna!"

"Fakt, chociaż ja preferuję cięższe części, na przykład wątrobę. Z tym sosem była wyśmienita, szczególnie, że mamy także napoje!" Kakashi zaśmiał się lekko i wyciągnął spod stołu cztery butelki czerwonego wina. "Poleję, moi mili!"

"Naruto, może ty zjesz to serce, szkoda, żeby taka część się zmarnowała..." Iruka mrugnął porozumiewawczo do Uzumakiego, ale blondas tylko potrząsnął głową.

"Jestem pełny." wyznał "Zresztą, serce to dla mnie trochę zbyt łykowata część, wiecie, w końcu mówimy o Sasuke."

Całe towarzystwo zaśmiało się głośno i zabrało się do obalania wina. Tylko Sakura wyglądała na niepocieszoną.

"Ja mogłabym zjeść serce..." wyznała, ale Tsunade ucięła jej ruchem kieliszka.

"Moja droga, jesteś zbyt młoda na takie rzeczy! Serca bywają zbyt ciężkostrawne dla młodych kobiet, pragnących utrzymać linię! Masz, napij się wina i nie myśl o głupotach..."  
Sasuke zajrzał do garnka i zobaczył wciąż gotujące się części ciała, wnętrzności i inne... zdecydowanie ludzkie organy. A potem zauważył, że koło kominka wisi coś na kształt świńskiej półtuszki. Zimna kula podeszła mu wyżej do gardła, gdy zobaczył, co jest daniem głównym na tej makabrycznej wieczerzy, która rozgrywała się w największej jadalni rezydencji Uchiha. Sen! Sen! Trzeba się obudzić! Szybko...!

"Naruto, przestań grzebać w jedzeniu. Zawsze możesz zostawić trochę na jutro." upomniał dobrodusznie Iruka i rzucił serwetką w wyraźnie przejedzonego Uzumakiego, który tylko prychnął śmiechem i odłożył sztućce.

Przy kominku wisiał, oprawiony niczym prosię, Sasuke Uchiha, z którego został już tylko kadłub i głowa. Tsunade brzęknęła kieliszkiem, odsuwając Sakurę od garnka, ponieważ Haruno wciąż próbowała dostać się do ugotowanego serca, a Naruto wychylił swoje wino jednym haustem i czknął głośno.

Sasuke oniemiały obszedł dookoła pokój i przyjrzał się powoli zawartości talerzy poszczególnych gości. Starał się nie patrzeć na swoje oprawione ciało, podświetlane drgającymi promieniami ognia z kominka. To było jak koszmarny sen, a jednak było tak prawdziwe, że czuł nawet uginający mu się pod sandałami dywan i zapach wina, którym aktualnie raczył się w dużych ilościach Naruto.

"No niech w końcu ktoś zdecyduje się na to serce, bo wystygnie!" zachęcał Iruka, ale jakoś nikt nie kwapił się do dokładki.

"Zawsze był draniem o zimnym sercu, nawet po gotowaniu pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniają!" ogłosił Kakashi i objął lekko Irukę, który zaczerwienił się lekko, jednak pozwolił joninowi na pouchwałość. Sakura wydęła usta a Naruto oparł się o stół i zaczął drzemać... Rzeczywistość zwinęła się niczym podpalony papier, żarząc się i tryskając maleńkimi parzącymi dłonie iskrami...

Sasuke otworzył oczy i uspokoił oddech. Świat wygiął się i pojawił się na powrót, ukazując, że nadal leży w swojej sypialni, na swoim łóżku i tylko przyspieszone bicie serca świadczyło o tym, jakiego strasznego koszmaru właśnie doświadczył... Bicie serca... Sasuke zadławił się niemal myślą o zanurzonym w sosie brązowawym kawałku mięsa, którego nikt nie chciał...Koszmar, tylko koszmar. Wygnał spod powiek okropny obraz i przewrócił się na bok, przywierając do ciepłego ciała, pochrapującego cicho obok. Naruto westchnął miękko a po chwili silna, kanciasta dłoń ujęła powoli dziwnie zimne palce Uchihy.

"Co się stało, koi? Kolejny koszmar?" wymamrotał niewyraźne pytanie zaspany głos a błękitne oczy uchyliły się nieco, mierząc Sasuke miękkim, ale wciąż bacznym spojrzeniem.

"Śniło mi się, że byłem zjadany."

Cholera, wypowiedziany na głos sen był jeszcze bardziej bezsensowny, niż gdy znajdował się tylko w głowie. Naruto zmierzył Sasuke całkiem już przytomnym wzrokiem i odwrócił się do niego całą twarzą. Uzumaki był przyzwyczajony, że od czasu do czasu przeszłość nawiedzała jego kochanka i męczyła nocą irracjonalnymi marami, których nikt nie potrafił odegnać. Sasuke wiedział, że bezsilność względem jego koszmarów była dla Naruto bardzo bolesna, i próbował usilnie ukryć je przed swoim przewrażliwionym chłopakiem, jednak z reguły mu to nie wychodziło. Albo był naprawdę marnym aktorem, albo Naruto był zbyt troskliwym, nadopiekuńczym człowiekiem, którego nie odstraszały nawet najgroźniejsze maski ostatniego członka klanu sharinganów. Za to właśnie zresztą kochał go Sasuke, co nie zmieniało postaci rzeczy, że za każdym razem, gdy budził się zlany potem, z bolącym od krzyku gardłem, nie potrafił ukryć swojego bólu przed spostrzegawczym ponad normę Uzumakim.

Umięśnione ramię objęło Sasuke delikatnie a ciepły oddech owionął mu twarz. Uchiha zamknął oczy i rozluźnił się, poddając przemożnemu uczuciu bliskości i bezpieczeństwa. Pamiętał, jak długo uczył się takiego nietypowego dla przepełnionego nienawiścią mściciela gestu, ale Naruto był cierpliwy, Naruto czekał, i był dla niego zawsze, ilekroć ciemność ponownie wyciągała po niego swoje łapy.

"Opowiedz mi ten sen." szepnął z determinacją cichy głos a błękitne oczy zbliżyły się do twarzy Sasuke tak, że jasne, gęste rzęsy musnęły mu policzek. Wiedział, że gdy odmówi, Uzumaki już nie zaśnie tylko będzie uparcie wpatrywał się w niego tymi swoimi chabrowymi ślepiami, póki nie wzejdzie zimowe słońce a Uchiha znajdzie się na skraju załamania nerwowego. Równie dobrze Sasuke mógł skapitulować od razu. Naruto swobodnie oferował swoją atencję i większym wstydem byłoby jej nie przyjąć, niż ją odrzucić. Kolejna rzecz, której Uchiha nauczył się od Uzumakiego. Wszystko, co dotyczy osób kochanych, jest ważne, a Sasuke jest kochany. Jest kochany. Tej prawdy Uchiha nie mógł nauczyć się najdłużej, ale i to utrudnienie zostało pokonane przez uparte, jasnowłose, absolutnie nie umiejące przegrywać diablę.

"Opowiedz."

"To było tak, jak wtedy, na początku... Chciałem wykorzystać cię do walki z Itachim, chciałem... uwieść cię i zmusić do... " nawet we śnie takie rozegranie sprawy wydawało mu się śmieszne i żenujące. Nie chciał mówić o tym, o swojej zatwardziałości i ślepocie, ale błękitne oczy nie drgnęły nawet i tylko niemo oczekiwały na ciąg dalszy." I poszedłeś do Itachiego, i walczyłeś z nim. I zostałeś przez niego zabity."

Nie mógł mówić dalej, słowa ugrzęzły mu w gardle na myśl, że jedyna osoba w jego życiu, z którą był naprawdę blisko, mogłaby odejść. Przez niego. Silne, opalone ramię zacisnęło mu się dookoła klatki piersiowej w geście pocieszenia i zrozumienia. Poddał się uściskowi, pozwalając przyciągnąć się na stronę łóżka, na której rezydował Uzumaki i jego ciepło, przejęte przez lniane prześcieradła. Miękkie usta, które tyle razy wybudzały go z koszmarów i tym razem przylgnęły mocno do jego skroni i wymamrotały jak zawsze stare, wytarte, zużyte już zdanie, którego sens Sasuke odkrywał wciąż na nowo.

"Kocham cię. Nie jesteś w stanie zmienić tego w żaden sposób, draniu."

Skinął głową i zapadł się całkiem w mocny uścisk Naruto, aby po trzydziestu sekundach uwolnić się z niego i odzyskać swoją normalną maskę członka klanu sharinganów. Uzumaki uśmiechnął się po ciemku, jak zwykle bezbłędnie odczytując mowę ciała Uchihy.

”Ale wcześniej mówiłeś coś o tym, że byłeś zjadany...O co ci chodziło?"

Sasuke prychnął cicho i wykonał nieokreślony ruch ręką.

"Byłeś martwy, Naruto... a potem żyłeś. I razem z Kakashim, Iruką, Sakurą i innymi znajomymi ugotowaliście mnie i zjedliście."

Niemal czuł falę dezorientacji i zmieszania, promieniującą ze znieruchomiałego nagle Naruto, który niemal na pewno miał teraz minę, jakby zobaczył ośmiogłowego konia i Hokage w roli woltyżerki. Uśmiechnął się lekko sam do siebie. Pod wpływem Uzumakiego wyhodował sobie nawet poczucie humoru.

"Naruto, nie mówiłem, że mój sen miał sens."

W sumie większość jego koszmarów nie miała sensu, były tylko urywkami wspomnień mniej lub bardziej poszatkowanymi teraźniejszością, której nigdy nie pozwalał sobie przeżyć na bieżąco. Na bieżąco miał zawsze swoją maskę i nie reagował na nic, jednak, gdy wracał do domu, do swojej rezydencji, w której radośnie buszował Naruto, myśli ostatniego Uchihy wymykały się spod jego żelaznej kontroli, aby kłusem ruszyć przez jego nadwerężoną głowę. Uzumaki zawsze uśmierzał powstające wtedy lęki. Tak jak teraz, gdy blondas przylepił się ciasno do pleców Sasuke, powiercił głową, szukając odpowiedniego miejsca na złączeniu szyi i ramienia Uchihy, i zaczął oddychać miarowo, co jakiś czas wzdychając lekko.

Słońce zaczynało już wschodzić i szarość nocy powoli ustępowała przez złotą jasnością, ale Sasuke zmusił się do lekkiej drzemki, wciąż wsłuchany w głęboki oddech kochanka.  
Otworzył oczy i miał wrażenie, że jego umysł i ciało nie należą już do niego, że są odległe i martwe, jak kloce ściętego drzewa. Nie mógł wydobyć z siebie nawet jednego, małego dźwięku, reakcji na ten przedziwny półkoszmar z Uzumakim w roli głównej. Odwrócił głowę w stronę, skąd powinno dochodzić pochrapywanie Naruto i gdzie powinna leżeć jego zamotana w koce postać, ale nikogo tam nie było. Uchiha Sasuke leżał w łóżku sam, ze skórą podrażnioną jeszcze dotykiem ciepłego, śpiącego ciała Uzumakiego, które najwyraźniej było tylko snem. Musiało być snem, przecież Sasuke nie związał się z Naruto, przecież Naruto leżał teraz w szpitalu, poturbowany przez Itachiego, przecież Sakura przyszła, żeby ogłosić, że blondas nie chce już go widzieć...Sen, w którym Sasuke był z kimś tak blisko, tak, że mógł zaufać bezgranicznie, był jeszcze gorszy niż zwykły koszmar. Miewał już koszmary, realistyczne zwidy nie były dla niego rzeczą obcą, jednak to...

Wstał chwiejnie i podpierając się o ścianę, powlókł się do łazienki. Drżały mu ręce a czoło zlepiał chorobliwy, gęsty pot. To wszystko wyglądało jak jakieś genjutsu, ale gdy założył pieczęć przełamującą tę technikę, nic się nie stało a łazienka nadal była granatowa i zimna.

"Jestem po prostu zmęczony..." wymamrotał do siebie, czując nagłą potrzebę usłyszenia jakiegokolwiek żywego głosu, nawet, jeżeli byłby to jego własny szept. "Jestem zmęczony, to wszystko..."

Kakashi dał mu zwolnienie z wszelkich wart, wtedy w lesie... A może to było kiedy indziej? Nie miał siły się nad tym zastanawiać, teraz, kiedy jego własny umysł płatał mu dziwne figle. Wyjął kunai i oparł się ciężko o umywalkę. Z ciemnego, słabo oświetlonego lustra spojrzała na niego zmęczona, blada twarz z podkrążonymi oczyma i zaciśniętymi, sinymi ustami. Wyglądał koszmarnie, jak rozczochrany wampir, zagłodzony i niewyspany, chociaż wydawało mu się, że spał...Tyle razy już się budził a nie zasnął ani razu... a w każdym razie tego nie pamiętał...

Zszedł na dół do kuchni, starając się nie patrzeć na granatowe ściany swojego klanowego domiszcza. Po prostu wiedział, że gdy to zrobi, ściany zaczną napierać na niego i jego osłony mentalne, ostatnio wyraźnie nadwątlone, pękną całkowicie, a on sam oszaleje. Czuł, że musi iść do szpitala, do Naruto, że musi zobaczyć, jak ma się jego niedoszłe narzędzie zemsty, ale Sakura mówiła, że Uzumaki nie chce go widzieć... Bo, że Sakura była tutaj parę godzin temu, tego Sasuke był pewien...prawie...

Wyschło mu w ustach, więc wypił obie zimne herbaty, stojące nietknięte na stole kuchennym. Chłodny płyn ułagodził jego podrażnione gardło. Moment, czy Sakura nie wypiła swojej herbaty? Czy on sam jej nie wypił? Sasuke zapatrzył się w pusty kubek, który drgał miarowo w jego dłoni, jakby miał zaraz wypaść i potłuc się na wyfroterowanej na błysk podłodze. Ściany rezydencji nagle wygięły się i naparły na niego, wybijając mu powietrze z płuc i eksplodując paraliżującym bólem w potylicy. Wyjść! Musi wyjść z tego domu, zanim oszaleje do końca! A może już oszalał, tylko nie było w pobliżu nikogo, kto by go o tym poinformował!...

Wtoczył się chwiejnie do przedpokoju, zarzucił na siebie kurtkę i przypiął całe uzbrojenie, jakie mógł znaleźć w najbliższej szafie. Nie chciał szukać broni gdzie indziej, nie miał czasu iść do głównej sali klanu po specjalne rodowe kunai, ani inne wymyślne przyrządy. Teraz trzeba było wyjść z domu, jak najszybciej, ponieważ tam, w zaśnieżonym lesie czeka wyjaśnienie tego koszmaru po koszmarze, tej matni, zaczynającej się zaraz po przebudzeniu. Nie wiedział skąd to wie, jednak nie miał siły kwestionować swoich instynktów.

Zimne powietrze owionęło go lodowatym podmuchem tak, że zatrząsł się cały. Padał gęsty śnieg, wszędzie było biało jakby ktoś rozlał całe kubły gaszonego wapna i świat zginął pod jego warstwami, jak słabej jakości malunek. Nie potrafił powiedzieć, czy był dzień, czy może już noc. Niebo było fioletowe i płaskie, i sypało wielkimi, gwiaździstymi płatkami śniegu, osadzających się Sasuke na włosach, rzęsach, nie zakrytej niczym szyi i dłoniach, które nagle stały się sine i skostniałe tak, że musiał wsunąć je w kieszenie. Brnął po kolana w lodowatym puchu, który miękko, ale stanowczo ograniczał jego ruchy coraz bardziej i miał wrażenie, że zbliża się do jądra swojego koszmarnego snu, zaczynającego się zawsze po przebudzeniu. Bo czy takie życie nie było koszmarem, zimną, obojętną na wszystko marą, która trzymała go w szponach przez tyle lat, że w końcu zapomniał w ogóle o tym, że jest trzymany, że jest zniewolony. Pogodził się ze swoim gnębicielem, ze swoim strażnikiem, ze swoją śmiercią. Nie pozwolił się dotknąć nawet najmniejszym objawom życia, jasności i ciepła. Nie pozwolił dotknąć się Naruto, który najwyraźniej gotów był uwolnić go spod tyrani zemsty, zimna i niezaspokojonego wieczyście gniewu.

Sasuke nie zdziwił się, gdy nagle zza ośnieżonego krzaka wychynął Uzumaki, odziany w białą, maskującą szatę anbu. Czuł, że jego umysł szaleje, że produkuje dziwne, nie pasujące do siebie obrazy, niczym pod wpływem jakiegoś nieznanego narkotyku, który wyciągał na wierzch wszystkie jego lęki i pogrzebane już dawno pragnienia. Całkiem, jakby ktoś poddawał go przesłuchaniu, tylko to on sam był przesłuchującym, to on sam zadawał sobie pytania i trafiał prosto w sedno. W końcu nie każdy jest zarazem sędzią i oskarżonym, a przed sobą nie dawało się ukryć niemal nic... Nagłe pojawienie się Naruto było z pewnością kolejnym sposobem na wyduszenie z Sasuke prawdy...Tylko, kto chciał usłyszeć prawdę i jaka właściwie była ta prawda?

Naruto stał na ugiętych nogach, wyraźnie gotowy do ataku, ale błękitne oczy rozszerzone były w czymś, co Sasuke mógłby nawet nazwać strachem i współczuciem, ale nie mógł tego zrobić, gdyż był pewien, że to tylko kolejny sen, który przyszedł go dręczyć. Komu zależało na tym, żeby wydusić z niego prawdę, o której on sam nic nie wiedział? Kto miał aż takie pragnienie torturowania go w ten przerażająco okrutny sposób? Itachi! Itachi na pewno! Opętał go mangekyou sharinganem, zmusił do oglądania swoich lęków, swoich pragnień, które były nawet gorsze od lęków, ponieważ ukazywały jego własną słabość, niemoc, nieprzystosowanie do życia. Opanowując zawrót głowy i czerwony przypływ wściekłości, zawężającej mu pole widzenia, powoli wyjął kunai i ujął go mocno w obie ręce, kierując ostrze w swój brzuch.

Błękitne oczy Naruto drgnęły zszokowane, gdy zobaczył broń, przyciśniętą do dolnych partii brzucha Sasuke. Uchiha zaśmiałby się z tego, że oto jego własny koszmar, ten, który był najgorszy, bo prawdziwy, boi się o jego zdrowie. Ale nie zaśmiał się, bo to mogło prowadzić do kolejnego przebudzenia, którego, był tego niemal pewien, nie mógłby już przeżyć.

"Sasuke! Draniu! Co robisz?!" wrzasnął Naruto, jak na zmorę senną zdecydowanie za głośno. "Odłóż ten kunai! To Itachi trzyma cię swoim genjutsu, chce, żebyś się zabił! Sam! Siedzisz już w technice tego przeklętego mangekyou sharingana od dwudziestu czterech godzin! Nie możesz poddać się teraz, akurat wtedy, kiedy go pokonałem!!!"

Itachi? Pokonany? Świat wygiął się nagle niczym napięty zbyt mocno gumowy pas, ale Sasuke opanował zawroty głowy i skoncentrował wzrok na kunai, który wciąż trzymał w zaciśniętej dłoni. Zimny metal pod jego palcami najwyraźniej miał siłę oprzeć się wszystkiemu, od niepokojących zwidów po ataki jego przeklętego przez Boga i ludzi brata. Tego należało się trzymać, to był jedyny wiarygodny fakt.

"Jesteś tylko snem! Odejdź! Już ja mu pokażę, że potrafię przegrywać z honorem!..." wychrypiał całkiem nieswoim głosem Sasuke, czujny na każdy ruch niespodziewanej zjawy, która tak umiejętnie imitowała Uzumakiego.

"Nie jestem snem!!!" ryknął Naruto tak, że śnieg, leżący luzem na gałęziach drzew zaczął spadać na nich jak małe okruszki lodu. "Obudź się, Uchiha! On tobą manipuluje! Pozwoliliśmy mu na to, żeby odszukać jego kryjówkę i..."

"Milcz!!!" wrzasnął Sasuke, zaskakując nawet siebie swoim skrzekliwym, złamanym głosem człowieka, który nie chce ocknąć się z koszmaru, ponieważ tak się już do niego przyzwyczaił, że stał się on jego życiem. "To wszystko spisek! Wykorzystaliście mnie jako przynętę?! Nie wierzę, to tylko kolejne jego kłamstwo!!!"

Naruto nadął się groźnie i założył ręce na piersi, w pozie jedynej przytomnej w całej tej sytuacji osoby.

"Idioto!!! Musieliśmy wydać mu cię na jakiś czas, żeby zdekoncentrować go trochę! Itachi bawił się twoim umysłem, a my wytropiliśmy go i obezwładniliśmy! Kakashi eskortuje go właśnie do więzienia! A to, że byłem ranny, że wróciłeś do swojej rezydencji, że w ogóle opuściłeś ten las to tylko twoja imaginacja, pułapka, genjutsu! Obudź się wreszcie, Sasuke i zacznij myśleć!!!"

Sasuke mierzył podejrzliwym wzrokiem krzyczącego i gestykulującego wściekle Naruto. Wydawał się być prawdziwy, chociaż z drugiej strony wszystkie dotychczasowe sny także były wyjątkowo realistyczne. Nie, to musi był kolejna sztuczka tego diabła Itachiego! Wystraszył się z pewnością, że jego ofiara sama pozbawi się życia, że z własnej woli odejdzie i skończy tę okropną grę. Może i Itachi wygrał walkę, jednak Sasuke pozbawi go rozrywki, jaką niewątpliwie czerpie z oglądania swojego młodszego brata w takim stanie! Ujął mocniej kunai i pchnął szybko, tak, żeby wyśniony w najgorszym koszmarze Naruto nie zdążył mu przeszkodzić. Po brzuchu rozlała mu się gorąca, mokra lepkość, ale nie czuł bólu, chociaż był na niego przygotowany. A więc to wszystko musiało być tylko jakimś bardzo potężnym genjutsu, to nie było na prawdę...

"Nie! Sasuke! Nie rób tego! On na to czeka! Tylko dlatego został jeszcze w tym lesie i dlatego mogłem go dopaść!" Naruto rzucił się w kierunku Sasuke, ale ten tylko wbił się mocniej na kunai, upadając na kolana. Słyszał jak ktoś oddycha z trudem, jak łapie powietrze, jakby nie miał już miejsca w płucach, jak rzęzi. Dopiero potem stwierdził, że słyszy swój własny, pourywany, niknący oddech. Zgiął się w pół i spojrzał na swoje leżące bezwładnie ręce, brudzące karminową, gęstą krwią biały, zamarznięty śnieg. Śnieg, śnieg... szybkie kroki na skrzypiącym, lodowym puchu i gniewny krzyk, na granicy histerii. Nie jego krzyk. Naruto podbiegł i objął go mocno, chcąc podnieść, ale wykręcił się, żeby umknąć jego ramionom. I wtedy obudził się ból. Potworny, skręcający wnętrzności ból, przeszywający go od głowy po brzuch, który tętnił lepką mazią, teraz wylewającą się już z niego silnymi, pulsującymi strugami. Ból był prawdziwy, tak prawdziwy, że aż zasłaniał sobą cały świat. Uchiha chciał już tylko, żeby się to wszystko skończyło, żeby zostawiono go w spokoju, zagrzebanego w białej, lodowej pustce, żeby ból odszedł a wraz z nim poczucie opuszczenia, bezradności, bezsilności i wstydu.

"Sasuke! Kretynie! To było genjutsu! O rany, o rany, ty tego nie przeżyjesz!... O rany!!!" głos Naruto oddalał się coraz szybciej i szybciej, im mocniejsze strugi krwi płynęły po zbrukanym śniegu. Sasuke zwinął się w bezbronną kulkę i położył głowę pomiędzy kolanami. Mocne ramiona zacisnęły się na nim spazmatycznie, ale on już nie czuł ich miażdżącego uścisku. Chłodny dotyk śniegu na policzku, kunai, które wypadło ze zmartwiałych, śliskich od krwi palców, i zasłaniający wszystko ból. Gdzieś w oddali poczuł, że ktoś zarzuca go sobie na plecy, jak bezwładny worek, po czym zaczyna biec, klnąc okropnie i wrzeszcząc, żeby wytrzymał. Żeby przeżył. Ból przywrócił mu jasność umysłu, na krótko, ale wystarczająco. Technika mangekyou sharinganu pękła z trzaskiem wyłamanego stawu, który został wepchnięty na swoje miejsce.

"Sasuke! Nie umieraj! Wytrzymaj! Sasuke!"

A więc Itachi schwytał go w pułapkę. Nie było to zresztą tak trudne, w końcu mściciele z przyrodzenia są tylko ślepymi narzędziami, przepełnionymi nienawiścią i determinacją godną lepszej sprawy. To wszystko, czego doświadczył do tej pory było jedynie ułudą, kłamstwem uplecionym, aby złamać jego umysł. Naruto nie był ranny, Naruto żył i umyślnie z Kakashim wpuścili Sasuke w pułapkę Itachiego, żeby zdekoncentrować go i ująć. Nie wpadli jednak na pomysł, że Uchiha weźmie swoje sny aż tak serio, że będąc jednocześnie oskarżonym i oskarżycielem, nie wytrzyma presji, że jego świadomość wymknie się za granicę genjutsu i pomiesza wszystko. I to Sasuke myślał, że wykorzystał Uzumakiego! Jaka ironia, jaka cholerna, wcale nie śmieszna ironia...

"Sasuke! Nie zasypiaj! Dasz radę! Konoha jest już blisko! Sasuke!!!"

Uśmiechnął się wąsko i wtulił twarz w białe, maskujące ubranie Naruto. Myśli opuszczały go jedna po drugiej jak szczury opuszczające tonący okręt. Ból zniknął ostatni, zostawiając za sobą ciało Uchihy niczym pustą, wyschniętą skorupę.

 

end

Homoviator 2004


	4. Loads of associations

LOADS OF ASSOCIATIONS

 

Sasuke otworzył oczy i dość długo wpatrywał się w oślepiającą, wszechogarniającą jasność, zanim zauważył, że wcale go ona nie razi. To było tak, jak kiedyś, gdy jeszcze żył otoczony swoją rodziną i ich miłością, gdy budził się wczesnym rankiem, patrząc prosto we wschodzące słońce i słysząc uspokajające, kuchenne dźwięki, produkowane przez krzątającą się mamę. Ona zawsze wstawała pierwsza, żeby przygotować wszystkim kawę, zrobić lekkie śniadanie dla tych, co mieli jakąś poranną misję, i coś cięższego, gdy akurat ktoś miał dzień wolny. Sasuke lubił myśleć, że gdy budzi się tak wcześnie, to jakby jest z mamą sam w domu, i jako jedyny mężczyzna, ma obowiązek jej bronić. Przed czym miał ochraniać swoją rodzicielkę paroletni Uchiha jeszcze nie wiedział, ale gdy tak leżał zasłuchany w grzechotanie zapałek, cichy klekot drewnianych łyżek i pałeczek, nie była to rzecz najistotniejsza. Po prostu istniała tylko mama i on, to było oczywiste, że gdyby pojawiło się jakieś niebezpieczeństwo, Sasuke dałby mu radę, napędzany dziecięcą miłością do drobnej kobiety o łagodnych rysach twarzy...

Światło stało się bardziej jaskrawe i musiał się skrzywić, albo jęknąć, bo ktoś stanął nad nim, zasłaniając je sobą częściowo. Może to Bóg? Dobrze byłoby wiedzieć, że tam po śmierci coś jeszcze jest, i że może jeszcze kiedyś usłyszy krzątającą się obecność mamy... Ale Bóg pochylił się nad nim, zapachniał mocno jakimiś mocnymi ziołami i odezwał się głosem Uzumakiego.

"A więc obudziłeś się wreszcie. Już żeśmy się o ciebie bali..."

Gdy rysy Naruto wyostrzyły się i stężały w swojej zdecydowanie rzeczywistej formie, odezwał się także ból. Sasuke poczuł nagle, jakby był rozpruty, przez sam środek przecięty jakimś skalpelem, na pół, włącznie z organami wewnętrznymi. Chciał się zwinąć w kulkę i zwymiotować, ale nie miał czym, poza tym nie mógł się prawie ruszać, owinięty grubo szorstkimi bandażami.

"Nie ruszaj się, głupi. Masz założone szesnaście szwów, tak żeś sobie elegancko rozorał brzuch! Tsunade poszyła cię także w środku, bo normalnie wypadały z ciebie różne rzeczy..."

Tak, teraz sobie przypominał. Uzumaki, nieudany plan uwiedzenia i nakłonienia go do zabicia Itachiego, pokręcone sny i pułapka mangenkyou sharingana, w którą wlazł jak ostatni ślepiec, postanawiając ułatwić sprawę swojemu bratu i popełniając samobójstwo. Uśmiechnął się krzywo i powiódł drżącą ręką po bandażach. Jeśli wierzyć opisom Naruto, który zawsze lubił koloryzować, to Sasuke prawie popełnił harakiri, z całą bebechowatą otoczką tego bezsensownego rytuału śmierci... A więc przeżył, i on i Naruto...

"Uzumaki?.." wydusił z siebie suche, zasychające mu w ustach słowa, a blondas momentalnie pochylił się nad nim, wpatrując się w niego tymi swoimi przeraźliwie błękitnymi oczyma dziecka. "Przepraszam... za wszystko..."

Jak żałosne wydały mu się te przeprosiny, jakie smutne i nieprzystające do krzywdy, którą wyrządził... Faktycznie, był już wrakiem, nie nadającym się do normalnego funkcjonowania, okaleczonym reliktem po wygasłym klanie. Itachi, pomimo, iż schwytany, jednak dopiął swojego celu. Jak Sasuke mógł oczekiwać, że Naruto, którego skrzywdził bardziej niż wszyscy nieprzyjemni względem Lisa mieszkańcy Konoha razem wzięci, przebaczy mu jego żenujące knowania... Opadł bezsilnie na poduszkę i poczuł, jak zza opuchniętych powiek wymykają mu się gorące łzy, którym siłą woli nie pozwolił popłynąć. Tak, Uchiha, zachowaj pozory, to jedynie z ciebie zostało, ty słaby, połamany człowieku.

"Hej, bez przesady, tylko mi tutaj nie umrzyj! Jesteś jeszcze słaby, więc lepiej nie myśl o niczym zbyt intensywnie... Ja wiem, że lubisz myśleć i w ogóle, ale teraz to nie jest dobry moment...Teraz lepiej prześpij się jeszcze...Pogadamy potem..."

Nie, nie pogadamy. Odejdziesz, Naruto, już niedługo, odjedziesz i opuścisz Konoha. Zresztą nigdy tutaj nie pasowałeś. Wiedziałeś to ty i inni, którzy mieli z tobą styczność. Pewnie nie poczekasz, aż głupi Uchiha, który przysporzył ci tyle cierpień i upokorzeń, wyzdrowieje na tyle ze swojej haniebnej rany, żeby porozmawiać z tobą na serio...

"Nie... teraz, przepra...szam... Czy możemy... jeszcze raz?...Jeszcze..."

Plątał się w swoich słowach, a ból w brzuchu był coraz większy. Prawdopodobnie chodziło mu o to, żeby Naruto zapomniał o tym, co było i żeby pozwolił spróbować im od nowa. Razem. Ale nie miał siły skonstruować całego koherentnego zdania, nie miał siły przekonać Uzumakiego, że jeszcze mu kiedyś pokaże, że Uchiha Sasuke potrafi kochać... jakoś...

"Pójdę po Tsunade. Zdaje się, że właśnie kończy się działanie leków przeciwbólowych. Załatwiłeś się na cacy, Sasuke. Poleżysz tu jeszcze z dobry miesiąc." głos Naruto był łagodny i miękki, a chłodna dłoń przesunęła się delikatnie po czole Uchihy, mierzwiąc mu nieco grzywkę. "Ja... muszę wyjechać do Piasku. Gaara ma jakieś problemy z przemytnikami i zaprosił mnie jako konsultanta. Wiesz, konsultantem będę, he he! Znaczy się będziemy z Gaarą wykonywać tajne misje, ukryte przed rządami Krajów Środka... O, cholera, cha cha! Nie powinienem ci tego mówić, skoro to takie tajne... Ale co tam, i tak nikomu nic nie powiesz..."

Uchiha zamknął oczy i zdusił w sobie jęk, gdy dłoń Naruto opuściła jego czoło, powoli i niechętnie. Tak, Sasuke nikomu nic nie powie, bo generalnie nic nie mówi raczej, tylko milczy... Ale teraz nie będzie już mógł tak milczeć jak kiedyś, milczenie zbyt boli, dlatego Uzumaki musi odpowiedzieć na pytanie... zanim odjedzie do Piasku, zanim Uchiha odpłynie w kolejny farmakologicznie spreparowany sen...

"Naruto... Czy możemy jeszcze...raz?" tym razem niebieskie ślepia zatrzymały się bezpośrednio na nim i taka ogarnęła go nagle jasność całej sytuacji, że aż go coś zakuło w tyle oczu. Naruto usiadł na brzegu łóżka, ostrożnie, żeby nim nie poruszyć, i pochylił się nad Sasuke, wpatrując się mu w twarz z napięciem i determinacją.

"Nie." powiedział miękko i łagodnie, całkiem nie jak rozwrzeszczany młotek, a świadomie zadający cios z litości dojrzały, młody mężczyzna. "Nie mówmy już o tym, proszę. Oczywiście, że ci wybaczam... wszystko, więc nie wracajmy już do tego."

Drgnięcie głosu zdradziło Naruto, ale opanował je z nietypową dla siebie powagą i rozgarnięciem. Chłodna dłoń wylądowała jeszcze raz na policzku Uchihy, w pożegnalnym geście.

"Trzymaj się, draniu. Mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz to, czego szukasz i zrealizujesz swoje cele. Twardy z ciebie chłop, padalcu, więc pewnie dasz sobie ze wszystkim radę, cha cha cha! Tylko teraz to tak beznadziejnie wygląda, bo jesteś słaby, chory i rozpruty... Ale przeżyłeś, Uchiha, a więc jest nadzieja. No, to ja lecę, bo Gaara na mnie czeka przed szpitalem..."

Tak jak przypuszczał, Naruto uciekał... nie, Naruto odchodził, przeprowadzał się, zostawiając wszelkie niesnaski i bolesne wspomnienia, w które obfitowała dla niego Konoha, za sobą. Gaara już stał, czekając na swój nowy nabytek wśród ninjów z Piasku, a Uzumaki odmówił Sasuke nawet szansy... Miał prawo odmówić. Miał prawo...

"... i przyjechał po mnie, dasz wiarę, saniami! U nich, w Piasku nie ma śniegu, więc się nasz wesoły Pustynny dziwak rozgląda dookoła i podziwia, jakie piękne mogą być ośnieżone lasy... No, muszę już faktycznie iść, zaraz zawołam tutaj Tsunade. Leż i zdrowiej, draniu. Będę czasem przyjeżdżał do Konoha, żeby odwiedzić stare śmieci, ale tym konsultantem będę przez dwa lata, więc..."

"Do zobaczenia... młotku."

"Do zobaczenia, draniu."

Naruto spojrzał się z wdzięcznością na Sasuke, który zmusił się do wąskiego, bladego uśmiechu. Uzumaki cieszył się, że Uchiha bez zgrzytów i innych wariacji pozwala mu odejść, nie robiąc przy tym spektaklu, peszącego obie strony. Tak będzie lepiej, bez żadnych złudnych nadziei, bez zwodniczych szans, że Sasuke potrafi wykrzesać z siebie choć odrobinę uczucia, które pozwoliłoby wytrzymać z nim jakiejkolwiek istocie ludzkiej.

Naruto ociągał się z wychodzeniem, więc Sasuke pomógł mu w tym i przezwyciężając ból, odwrócił się do niego plecami, zapatrzając się w okno. Nad Konoha właśnie wschodziło słońce i roziskrzało śnieg, mieniący się oślepiająco. Uchiha przymknął oczy, wpatrując się w cichy, zimowy krajobraz, przepełniony takim wielkim optymizmem, że aż nieprzystojnie było czuć w tym momencie jakikolwiek żal. Głośny wydech, szurnięcie butów i odrobinę zbyt mocne trzaśnięcie drzwi, i już, już Uzumaki Naruto zniknął z życia Uchihy. Nie na stałe, nie w złości, ale definitywnie.

Zasnął, nie pamiętając, kiedy weszła Tsunade i nafaszerowała go ponowną porcją leków przeciwbólowych. Jak przez mgłę widział jej brązowe, zmartwione oczy i rurki kroplówek, do których go podłączono. Słońce świeciło mu teraz prosto w twarz i nie było na świecie nic poza jego oślepiającymi promieniami, wyciskającymi z oczu łzy.

 

////////////////////////

W szpitalu odwiedziła go parę razy Sakura i Ino, naprzemian z Kakashim i Iruką. Nieobecność wiecznie roześmianego blondasa pomijano dyskretnym milczeniem. W sumie Sasuke lubił nawet te wizyty, ale nie potrafił tego ubrać w słowa, więc nic nie mówił. W sumie tak zawsze było bezpieczniej, nie mówić nic, tylko przyjmować to, co ewentualnie oferuje ci świat, bez narzekania i myślenia życzeniowego.

Właściwie, to miałby chęć, żeby przyjaciele przychodzili do niego częściej, ale nie zaproponował im tego, ani się o to nie spytał. Milczenie było jego prywatną klatką, z której nie miał sił się wydostać, może zresztą nie wiedział jak. W końcu spędził w niej większą cześć swojego życia. Czy ptak, wychowany w klatce nauczyłby się latać, wypuszczony nagle na wolność?

Pod koniec pierwszego tygodnia pobytu w szpitalu, do Sasuke przyszedł Hyuuga. Niespodziewanie i bez słowa. Miał ze sobą małą, zgrabną wiązankę goździków skalnych, które w milczeniu wstawił do wazonu, po czym usiadł na krześle, obok łóżka Uchihy i zapatrzył się w okno. Sasuke miał pewne obawy, że wizyta Nejiego to jakiś kiepski żart, ale Hyuuga ani nic nie powiedział, ani nie zrobił niczego, co zdradzałoby jakąś zaplanowaną kpinę.

"Czemu tutaj przyszedłeś?" spytał wreszcie Uchiha, gdy już tak dobre pół godziny patrzyli się w milczeniu na lśniący w promieniach słońca śnieg, otulający drzewa. Hyuuga zwrócił na niego swój szaroperłowy wzrok i Sasuke pomyślał, że oczy Nejiego są dokładnie takie jak śnieg, niby białe, a czają się w nich wszystkie kolory rozszczepionego światła, od czerwieni, po delikatny fiolet i błękit.

"Nie przyszedłem tutaj do ciebie, Uchiha. Tenten podczas ostatniej misji była ranna w głowę i ma pękniętą czaszkę. Wczoraj w nocy przywieźliśmy ją do Konoha." cichy, wyważony głos Hyuugi doskonale pasował do dziwnej bieli jego oczu. "Te kwiaty były dla niej, ale okazało się, że jest nadal w stanie krytycznym i nie wpuszczają do niej nikogo."

Mówił tak, jakby ranną osobą nie była jego dziewczyna, a zwykły shinobi z drużyny, zbyt daleki, żeby być prawdziwym bliskim, i zbyt bliski, żeby być naprawdę dalekim. Sasuke rozumiał paradoksy relacji międzyludzkich, więc tylko skinął głową i dalej patrzyli się w okno i krajobraz rozciągający się za nim. Po godzinie takiej zadowolonej, nadspodziewanie spokojnej ciszy, Hyuuga wstał, ukłonił się tradycyjnie i wyszedł, zostawiając Uchihę z bukietem czerwonych goździków i dziwnie ciężkimi powiekami. Tej nocy Sasuke po raz pierwszy spał bez wybudzającego go raz po raz bólu w dole brzucha i niepokojącego uczucia, że znów wpadł w pułapkę mangenkyou sharinganu, i tym razem Itachi dopiął swego, wykańczając swojego młodszego brata jego własnymi rękoma. Odpoczął, całkowicie i bezproblemowo, nie pamiętał kiedy ostatni raz wypoczywał w ten sposób.

Tak rozwinął się między Uchihą a Hyuuga rytuał, coś na kształt ostrożnego, niechętnego a mimo to nienaturalnie magnetycznego porozumienia. Neji przychodził przez trzy kolejne dni z bukietem kwiatów, których nie mógł zostawić Tenten, bo wciąż zbyła nieprzytomna i w stanie krytycznym, po czym razem wpatrywali się w świat ogarnięty śnieżnym spokojem. Czasem Hyuuga rzucił coś o tym, jak Naruto radzi sobie w Piasku, albo co się dzieje w Konoha, ale były to sporadyczne słowa, które nie niosły ze sobą większego znaczenia. No może poza tym, że czasem nawet ktoś tak umiejętnie milczący jak Hyuuga musi czasem coś powiedzieć, żeby zachować pewną formalność i etykietę. Nie przeszkadzał Sasuke, właściwie jego obecność była dla niego dziwnie kojąca, i odkrył, że lepiej mu się milczy z Hyuugą niż słucha gadaniny Sakury, lub zmartwionych pouczeń Iruki.

Rana na brzuchu goiła się szybciej niż przewidywała Tsunade i wyglądało na to, że Sasuke wyjdzie ze szpitala w następnym tygodniu. Oczywiście będzie miał zwolnienie i dość poważnie ograniczone ruchy, ale będzie mógł wrócić do rezydencji i swojego własnego łóżka. Uchiha im dłużej przebywał w szpitalu, uwięziony na kolekcji pianek, kołder i materiałowych poduszek, tym bardziej tęsknił do swojego starego wyrka w granatowej, zacienionej wiecznie sypialni.

Czwartego dnia drugiego tygodnia pobytu Uchihy w szpitalu Neji nie przyszedł. Sasuke zauważył, że nagle cały dzień stał się jakiś pusty, a on sam podświadomie oczekiwał, że Hyuuga zaraz wejdzie przez polakierowane na obrzydliwy, blady kolorek drzwi, wstawi kolejną porcję kwiatów do wazonu i zagapią się razem w lśniący śnieg. Przypuszczał, że Tenten już wyzdrowiała i mogła nareszcie dostać swoje goździki od chłopaka, który nic nie mówiąc, albo mówiąc bardzo mało, dzień w dzień przychodził do niej...

Dopiero po dwóch dniach Sasuke dowiedział się od Tsunade, że Tenten umarła. Dostała wylewu, nastąpiły komplikacje pooperacyjne i nie odzyskując przytomności odeszła, zostawiając za sobą swojego milczącego Nejiego, kwiaty i poczucie, że coś nie zostało powiedziane, a powiedziane być powinno. Hokage informując o całym zdarzeniu Sasuke, miała zmęczoną, bladą, szarawą twarz, a jej zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie wyraźnie wskazywały na to, że nienawidzi patrzeć na śmierć, szczególnie osób tak młodych jak Tenten

"To straszne, że czasami nic nie możemy zrobić, żebyśmy się nie wiem jak starali..." mówiła głosem, w którym dźwięczała stal i długie, męczące lata praktyki medycznej. "Niechby się chociaż obudziła i pożegnała się z nim..."

Z nim. Sasuke zastanowi się krótko, jak zareagowałby na takie pożegnanie milczący Hyuuga, obserwujący swoimi białymi oczyma śnieg i zataczające kręgi nad Konohą ptaki. Pewnie nic by nie zrobił i milczał dalej, a może tylko wściekłby się i pobił personel medyczny szpitala, wyzywając ich od nieudaczników.

"Gdzie jest Hyuuga?" spytał Sasuke, całkowicie bezwiednie. Tsunade spojrzała na niego z małym błyskiem w oku.

"Ach Neji? Był przy niej, kiedy Tenten...odchodziła. Zostawił kwiaty i poszedł do domu. Kazał ci przekazać, że przyjdzie za dwa dni, bo musi coś ważnego zrobić." powiedziała powoli hokage, ważąc swoje słowa, jakby ukryte w nich drugie znaczenie mogło uciec, gdyby użyła ich odrobinę za mocno. "Pewnie chciał odpocząć. Siedział przy niej całą noc, nie dało się go wyprosić z sali operacyjnej. Czuje się winny, bo została ranna zasłaniając jego 'ślepy' punkt w technice obronnej klanu Hyuuga... Nic, muszę iść, mam do załatwienia jeszcze kilka spraw..."

Tsunade wyszła, mierząc Sasuke dziwnym, nieruchomym wzrokiem, ale zignorował ją, zapatrzony w czerwieniący się na stoliku obok łóżka bukiet goździków skalnych. Tenten umarła, kolejna bezsensowna śmierć, która komuś zabrała ukochanego... nawet, jeśli ten ktoś nie potrafił zbytnio tego okazywać, czy przeżywać, nadal była to głęboka niesprawiedliwość...

Po dwóch dniach Hyuuga faktycznie zjawił się w pokoju Sasuke. Nie powiedział nic, tylko wstawił do wazonu jednego, czerwonego skalnego goździka, i usiadł koło łóżka, zapatrzając się na mieniący się w słońcu śnieg. Sasuke także milczał, bo i co mógł powiedzieć do kogoś, kto właśnie stracił kochaną osobę w tak przerażająco bezsensowny sposób.

Przez dobrą godzinę siedzieli i wpatrywali się w zaśnieżone czubki drzew parku, okalającego szpital. Gdy Uchiha poczuł, że zasypia i zdziwił się, że tak łatwo nachodzi go sen w towarzystwie osoby obcej, Neji odezwał się. Tak cicho, że gdyby Uchiha nie spojrzał na jego otwarte usta, mógłby nie uchwycić niskich, miękkich słów.

"Ona... Nie musiała tego robić."

Było oczywiste, że Neji mówi o Tenten i jej odważnym i niesamowicie głupim akcie obrony swojego chłopaka, za który zapłaciła życiem. Białe oczy powoli odwróciły się od okna i zatrzymały się na Sasuke, zaglądając mu w twarz i szukając potwierdzenia swojej tezy, ale Uchiha nie mógł dać żadnego potwierdzenia. Mógł tylko pomyśleć, że tak to już jest; gdyby Tenten nie zasłoniła Hyuugi, to ona teraz siedziałaby w szpitalu i płakała po swoim kochanku. Pewnie była to dla niej tak okropna wizja, że wolała poświęcić się i narazić Nejiego na tą cichą męczarnię, niż przeżywać ją sama. W sumie było to trochę samolubne, ale Sasuke to rozumiał. Sam też wolałby nie żyć, i być nieodżałowaną stratą swoich rodziców, niż żyć ze świadomością, że nie zdołał ich ocalić... Nie zdołał ocalić nikogo...

Białe oczy, z ukrytymi, rozszczepiającymi się w zależności od światła, kolorami, patrzyły na Sasuke uważnie. Uchiha odwrócił od nich głowę i zerknął na samotnego goździka, przechylonego w swoim wazonie. Nagle spłynęła na niego myśl, że to jest ostatni kwiat od Hyuugi, i poczuł z tego powodu dziwny niepokój.

"Co teraz zrobisz?" spytał ostrożnie, zdeterminowany wybić Nejiemu ręcznie z głowy wszelkie głupie pomysły. Hyuuga spojrzał na niego zabawnie, jakby czytając w jego myślach, po czym uśmiechnął się małym, kwaśnym uśmiechem.

"Nic nie zrobię. I spokojnie, nie zamierzam rozpruwać sobie brzucha, jeśli ci o to chodzi, Uchiha."

Kamienna maska Sasuke była nadal na swoim miejscu, chociaż cios był zadany dobrze i w taki sposób, że nie można było się obrazić na przypomnienie, dlaczego Uchiha w ogóle wylądował w szpitalu. Hyuuga okazał się być przemyślnym rozmówcą i interesującą postacią. Sasuke wiedział to już wcześniej, ale jakoś nigdy nie miał okazji przekonać się o tym na własnej skórze. Teraz, gdy Neji siedział obok jego łóżka z dziwnym, jakby oczekującym wyrazem twarzy, Uchiha pomyślał, że ma chęć zobaczyć, jaki naprawdę jest członek bocznej gałęzi rodu byakuganów, cudowne dziecko klanu Hyuuga, prześcigające nawet Hisashiego.

"Co robisz?... Nie możesz jeszcze wstawać." oznajmił chłodno Neji, gdy Sasuke, krzywiąc się lekko, usiadł na łóżku i opuścił nagie stopy na zimną posadzkę. Uchiha zmierzył go mrocznym spojrzeniem.

"A ty co robisz? Pomyślałem, że przyszedłeś, żeby pomóc mi pospacerować trochę. Leżałem prawie dwa tygodnie, mam wrażenie, że zapomniałem jak się chodzi bez kuli dalej niż do łazienki..."

To było najdłuższe zdanie, jakie wypowiedział od starcia z Itachim i jego mangenkyou sharinganowej pułapki. Neji także był nieco zaskoczony taką rozmownością milczącego pacjenta, którego odwiedzał dość często, a który zwykle nie wypowiadał więcej niż monosylabowe powitanie. A potem białe oczy błysnęły czymś, o czym Sasuke pomyślał, że chciałby widzieć częściej, nawet, jeśli wymagałoby to od niego częstszego odzywania się.

Czuł, jak Hyuuga próbuje coś powiedzieć i jak przegrywa ze swoją nieumiejętnością artykulacji tego, co dzieje się w jego wnętrzu. Śmierć Tenten, jej poświęcenie i dar, który złożyła, nie był rzeczą łatwą do przyjęcia; ale Sasuke rozumiał. Czasem słowa były tylko niepotrzebnymi zawirowaniami cząsteczek powietrza między ludźmi, których przedzielało nic innego, jak tylko rozświetlona smuga światła.

"...Na trzy?"

I po odliczeniu rytualnych trzech cyfr Neji pomógł Sasuke wstać, obejmując go w pasie i pochylając się tak, żeby nie nadwerężyć mu szwów na brzuchu. Uchiha syknął lekko, gdy Hyuuga wyprostował się powoli i okazało się, że jest od Sasuke wyższy. Neji zignorował tą oznakę bólu, za co użytkownik sharinganu był mu po cichu wdzięczny, po czym rozchwianym krokiem ruszyli w dół holu.

 

/////////////////////

 

Wyszedł ze szpitala, gdy Tsunade przyłapała go razem z Nejim, wymykających się do zaśnieżonego ogrodu. To był ich mały zwyczaj, Hyuuga przynosił zapasową kurtkę, w którą ubierał się Sasuke, i szli razem prosto w biały, puszysty od śniegu las. Żeby pomilczeć. Z początku widać było, że Neji wciąż przeżywa śmierć Tenten i Sasuke podejrzewał, że jest jedynym, któremu Hyuuga pozwalał się oglądać w tak nieprzystającym wojownikowi stanie. Neji, mieszkając wciąż w rezydencji klanowej byakuganów, preferował nie ujawniać tam swoich prywatnych uczuć. Sasuke to rozumiał, także wychował się w restrykcyjnym układzie hierarchii rodowej, a jedyną osobą, przed którą nie ukrywał swoich prawdziwych odczuć była jego mama... Matka Nejiego zmarła, gdy miał cztery lata, więc był pozbawiony nawet takiej ostoi normalności...

I tak Neji powoli przetrawiał swój okres żałoby po Tenten, a Sasuke przyzwyczajał się do myśli, że musi żyć, że chce żyć, i będzie żyć. Niezależnie od tego, czy naprawdę kocha Naruto i będzie mu go brak. Nie było to łatwe, ale milcząca obecność Hyuugi sprawiała, że w jakiś pokręcony sposób Uchiha nie tylko nie rozszedł się w szwach, co wręcz odzyskał spokój. Mały, delikatny i płochliwy, ale zawsze.

Tsunade nakryła ich w ogrodzie całkiem przypadkiem. Wyszła nakarmić okoliczne koty przybłędy, które na zimę zwykle zadomawiały się w piwnicach szpitala, i pech chciał, że właziły zawsze przez okno, wychodzące na las. Sasuke i Neji siedzieli właśnie na kamiennej ławce, pod zasypanym doszczętnie śniegiem świerkiem, i patrzyli na błękitne, lodowate niebo.

"Hej! Panowie! Co robicie tutaj, do diaska! Widzę, że Uchiha już całkiem do siebie doszedł! Jak zaczynacie się wymykać po kryjomu to znaczy, że najwyższy czas wypuścić ptaka z klatki! Jutro wylatujesz stąd, Sasuke, i ani mi się waż rozpruwać sobie flaków po raz kolejny!!!" wrzasnęła Tsunade i zamachała do nich ręką, trzymając w ramionach uśpionego, spasionego niemożliwie kota. Podeszli do niej zaczerwienieni i zgrzani, a ona zmierzyła ich dziwnym spojrzeniem, po czym uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

"Za dwa tygodnie będę miała dla was do wykonania poważną misję. Uchiha będziesz już w stanie walczyć i trenować, a ty Hyuuga znalazłeś partnera, jak widzę...Dobrze się dogadujecie. Jeśli ta misja pójdzie dobrze, może stworzycie razem drużynę anbu?"

Sasuke zagapił się niezbyt inteligentnie w zmrużone oczy Tsunade a Neji tylko skinął głową. Po dwóch tygodniach Hyuuga znalazł się na progu rezydencji Uchiha ze zwojem dotyczącym misji. Wykonali ją bez większych problemów i Uchiha przekonał się, że Neji jest tak dobrym shinobi, jak głosi o nim fama. Właściwie jedynie walcząc Hyuuga wyglądał na osobę spełnioną i zadowoloną. Ruszał się jak żywe srebro, a każdy jego cios był śmiertelnie precyzyjny i delikatny, niczym łagodne muśnięcie grzbietem dłoni. Styl Miękkiej Pięści miał w sobie coś z pełnego gracji tańca i przyjemnie było na niego patrzeć.

Po pierwszej wspólnej misji, na której bez słów postanowili, że będą partnerami, zameldowali się u Hokage, a potem Neji bez słowa odprowadził Sasuke aż pod drzwi jego tradycyjnej, wielkiej, mrocznej rezydencji. Gdy stanęli w progu Uchiha bezwiednie otworzył odrzwia a Neji wszedł w nie bez żadnego wahania, prosto w duszną, fioletową ciemność domu. Sasuke wolał nie zastanawiać się, co to znaczy, więc tylko zrobił herbatę, jakieś kanapki i resztę wieczoru spędzili w kuchni, siedząc w przyjemnej, miękkiej, pełnej porozumienia ciszy.

I tak Hyuuga został w rezydencji Uchihy. Po paru latach wspólnego mieszkania razem Neji w rzadkich przypływach rozmowności, komentował, że Uchiha jeszcze nie wiedział po prostu, że gdy Hyuuga już gdzieś wejdzie, to raczej tam zostaje.

Z początku Sasuke czuł się dziwnie wiedząc, że jeden z jego kilkudziesięciu pokoi zawiera w sobie na przykład śpiącego po ciężkim treningu Hyuugę, albo Hyuugę czytającego tomik poezji chińskiej, ale przyzwyczaił się do tego nadspodziewanie szybko. Może nie było to aż tak trudne, trzeba było znaleźć tylko osobę, z którą jako tako się człowiek dogadywał. Uchiha z Nejim akurat się nie dogadywał, tylko milczał. Może właśnie na tym polegał ten cały fenomen. Milcząc potrafili rozumieć się niemal bezbłędnie.

Nie zawsze było łatwo. Czasem byli zmęczeni i nie mieli chęci widywać się nawet w korytarzu. W takich momentach na mocy niepisanej umowy unikali się kurtuazyjnie, odczekując minimalne ilości czasu, aby ten drugi wziął prysznic i zajął się sobą w swoim pokoju. Hyuuga respektował pragnienie samotności Uchihy, tak jak Sasuke znosił jego sporadyczną oschłość i cięte, kąśliwe uwagi. Wszelkie nieporozumienia, wynikające ze zbyt wielkiej ilości słów, z przepracowania i przytłaczającego stresu misji, załatwiali w sali treningowej, tłukąc się bez taryf ulgowych, a potem bandażując się nawzajem.

Byli dobrymi partnerami, jak na swoje samotnicze standardy. Tsunade była z nich zadowolona i obiecywała dni wolne, ale oni odmawiali. Zawsze. Nie lubili mieć zbyt dużo czasu wolnego, gdyż dopadały ich wtedy wspomnienia o tych, których utracili. Hyuuga męczył się z myślami o Tenten, a Uchiha rozpamiętywał pomstę swojego klanu i sprawę z Naruto. Im więcej mieli czasu wolnego, tym bardziej natrętne były wspomnienia. Uciekali od nich albo w trening, wyciskając z siebie siódme poty, albo w sen, dając wypocząć zmęczonym walkami ciałom. Właśnie podczas jakiejś niedzieli, kiedy zwykle odsypiali wszelkie zarwane podczas misji noce, Neji przeszedł dwa razy pod drzwiami sypialni Sasuke. 

Niepewność jego kroków była doskonale czytelna dla Uchihy, który po prostu wstał ze swojej kanapy i podszedł do wejścia do sypialni.

"Wejdź."

Doskonale pamiętał zawahanie kroków, szybkie zawrócenie i odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Neji wszedł do pokoju Sasuke, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, bez żadnego wstydu czy niepewności. Wtedy Uchiha odkrył, że to właśnie ceni w Hyuudze najbardziej. Umiejętność czytania między wierszami i zdolność jasnego określenia, czego się chce. Tę noc, i jeszcze wiele następnych, spędzili razem, poznając uroki milczącego, przerywanego tylko głębokimi westchnieniami, seksu. Włosy Nejiego okazały się tak gładkie i miękkie, jak Sasuke czasami sobie wyobrażał, a jego dłonie były niesamowicie utalentowane nie tylko w zakładaniu pieczęci. Nad ranem Hyuuga wymknął się z sypialni Uchihy, upewniając się, że nie obudził swojego partnera, co zresztą zrobił, tylko Sasuke nie chciał psuć chwili niepotrzebnymi słowami.

Nie lubili zbytkowych gestów ani zbędnych czułości. Byli wojownikami, nawet, jeżeli czasem potrzebowali, żeby ktoś ich trzymał mocno i nie puszczał, nie pozwalając stoczyć się w ciemność. Seks i ostrożne zaufanie nie zmieniły tego.

Wszystko było zrozumiałe i takie proste. Naturalne. Uchiha lubił upartą twarz Nejiego, ze zdecydowanymi liniami brwi, wydatnymi kośćmi policzkowymi i jasnymi, białymi oczyma, w których kryły się wszelkie kolory rozszczepionego słońca. A Hyuuga uwielbiał trzymać nos w zagłębieniu szyi Sasuke, chociaż obaj nie przyznaliby się do niczego nawet na najsroższych torturach. Tacy już byli, słowa nie były ich domeną i woleli pewne rzeczy pokazywać przez czyny.

I tak w fioletowe wnętrza domiszcza klanu Uchiha powoli, ale nieodparcie zakradała się wiosna, jaskrawymi promieniami słońca przedzierając się przez zaciągnięte ciężko rolety. Neji pewnego dnia podniósł je wszystkie, chcąc zażyć 'świeżego powietrza', a potem tak już zostały, otwarte i prześwietlone blaskiem wiosennych dni.

Po paru miesiącach Neji usłyszał od znajomego z Piasku plotkę, że Naruto jest z Gaarą, ale gdy powiedział to Sasuke, Uchiha nie czuł kompletnie nic. Może poza zadowoleniem, że młotkowi udało się w końcu znaleźć trochę szczęścia. Zresztą Sasuke też je znalazł. Hyuuga obserwował go spod rzęs, gdy Uchiha przetrawiał tą niesamowitą wiadomość o życiu płciowym Uzumakiego, a na jego ustach czaił się mały, mikroskopijny uśmiech.

"Z czego się śmiejesz, Hyuuga?"

"Z niczego, Uchiha."

Sprawa Naruto, jeżeli kiedykolwiek była czymś więcej niż wyrzutem sumienia i wahaniem, teraz zamknęła się ostatecznie. Sasuke przyjął to z cichą ulgą, podobnie jak Neji, który tego dnia dosłownie zmaltretował go podczas sparingu.

Wykonywali oraz więcej misji i byli już sławni z powodu swojej efektywności i profesjonalnego podejścia do zadań. Tsunade uważała ich za swoją kartę przetargową w misjach rangi A, gdy przybywali do niej władcy różnych krain, prosząc o pomoc. Właśnie na jednej z takich misji Neji został poważnie ranny, w bok. Cios maczetą rozpłatał mu prawe udo i dolną część żeber. Sasuke przyniósł go wtedy na plecach prosto do szpitala, po czym bez przebierania się, tak jak stał, w porwanym uniformie poplamionym krwią, poszedł do kapliczki buddyjskiej, ukrytej w samym krańcu ogrodu rezydencji Uchiha. Kamienny posążek Buddy patrzył się na niego spod przymkniętych powiek, gdy kładł przed drewnianym, wyblakłym ołtarzykiem trzy czerwone, skalne goździki.

Sasuke pomyślał wtedy, że jeśli Hyuuga umrze, to i on umrze także, i z tym spokojnym stwierdzeniem poszedł, wziął prysznic, przebrał się w pidżamę i zasnął głębokim snem bez snów.

Obudził się w połowie następnego dnia, a właściwie został obudzony przez walącą w odrzwia rezydencji Shizune, która na wpół płakała, na wpół śmiała się i krzyczała coś o tym, że operacja się udała. Sasuke grzecznie wpuścił ją do domu, pozwolił się uspokoić przy szklance herbaty, a gdy już sobie poszła, gadając coś w kółko o ciężkich pieczęciach i 'twardym jak cholera życiu Nejiego', zamknął się po cichu w swojej sypialni i płakał. Były to może ze trzy łzy, ale dla Uchihy było to więcej niż płacz całego świata.

Hyuuga faktycznie był 'twardy jak cholera', i życie trzymało się go niemal nadprzyrodzoną, magiczną siłą. Po trzech tygodniach był już na nogach, trenował i stał się, jeśli to możliwe, jeszcze bardziej ironiczny i złośliwy. Sasuke nie powiedział mu oczywiście nic o swoim małym postanowieniu, w razie, gdyby Hyuuga umarł, ale Neji wiedział. Jeżeli można było wyciągnąć taki wniosek z faktu, że w kapliczce Budda miał przez następny miesiąc świeże, cięte goździki skalne, utknięte w kamiennym wazonie.

 

////////////////////

Właśnie wyszedł spod prysznica i wciąż jeszcze nieco wilgotny, owinięty tylko niedbale w swój szlafrok frotte, usiadł na zewnętrznym krużganku, drewnianym, tradycyjnym i strzeżonym przez rzeźbione w kamieniu smoki. Dookoła wiosna niepostrzeżenie zamieniała się we wczesne lato, drzewa zieleniły się soczyście a wysokie, ozdobne trawy kiwały się delikatnie na lekkim wietrze. Cały ogród ogarnięty był głośną pieśnią chóru cykad i innych owadów, uaktywniających się wieczorem jak gromada zadowolonych z dnia pracowników, podśpiewujących po drodze do domu. Zza cienkich gałązek wiśniowych drzew wychylało się zachodzące powoli słońce.

Sasuke patrzył na rozgrywający się przed nim spektakl natury i wchłaniał w siebie spokój, który falami obmywał jego umysł, oczyszczając myśli, wspomnienia i uczucia. Tej małej, przyrodniczej medytacji nauczył go Neji, a zrobił to całkowicie bez słów, siedząc tylko i wpatrując się w krążące nad rezydencją ptaki.

Misja, którą dzisiaj wykonali należała do tych cięższych, wymagających dużego wysiłku fizycznego i użerania się z gadatliwym pracodawcą. Obaj z Hyuugą byli po niej zmęczeni jak psy, a gdy tylko wrócili do domu, od razu skierowali się pod prysznic. Neji wciąż uważał się za gościa w rezydencji Uchihy, więc ustąpił pierwszeństwa swojemu gospodarzowi, zostawiając mu do dyspozycji łazienkę, po czym poszedł przygotować coś chłodnego do picia. Sasuke wziął szybki, zimny, orzeźwiający prysznic i wyszedł na krużganek, popatrzeć na ogród i odzyskać równowagę ducha. Ostatnio dziwnie łatwo mu było ją odnaleźć.

Wyciągnął przed siebie nogi i zamknął oczy, przez powieki widząc wciąż pomarańczową kulę słońca. Dookoła żył świat, oddychał, ruszał się i grał, a on tkwił w rozluźnionym bezruchu i było mu dobrze. Nie mógł zrozumieć, czemu chciał kiedyś opuścić to piękne miejsce, swoje przyjemnie nagrzewające się w ostatnich promieniach słońca ciało, owinięte w luźny szlafrok... Oszalał, naprawdę był szalony. Szczęśliwie teraz przeszło mu, teraz był sobą...

Ciche kroki z głębi domu, kroki, które znał lepiej niż swoje, więc nie wzbudziły w nim czujności shinobi. A potem ciche brzęknięcie szklanek i odgłos siadania, tuż obok, na wyciągnięcie ręki. Otworzył powoli oczy i zobaczył siedzącego na krawędzi drewnianej podłogi krużganka Nejiego, za którym stała taca z dzbankiem mrożonej herbaty cytrynowej. Hyuuga miał mokre włosy i odziany był tylko w podkoszulkę i szorty. Wyglądał jak rozleniwiony, wyciągający się w słońcu kot, z przymkniętymi ślepiami i jakby uśmiechniętym wyrazem twarzy, która nie była do końca uśmiechnięta, ale było w niej coś tak zadowolonego, że nie dało się tego inaczej nazwać. Tej twarzy Hyuuga nie pokazywał nikomu i nawet Sasuke zobaczył ją dopiero niedawno, a przecież byli już ze sobą... pół roku...

Przez moment Uchiha zastanawiał się, czy i on zmienił w jakiś sposób swój wachlarz gestów i grymasów. Nie, chyba nie, chociaż nie był do końca pewien, jaką ma minę, gdy tak siedzi wpatrując się w zachodzące słońce z milczącym Hyuugą. Neji uśmiechnął się lekko, jakby usłyszał myśl Uchihy i nalał mu leniwym ruchem szklankę cytrynowej herbaty.

"Piękna pogoda." odezwał się Hyuuga zamyślonym tonem osoby nieobecnej.

"Tak." zgodził się niepotrzebnie Sasuke, biorąc łyka orzeźwiającego napoju i pozwalając mu spłynąć w dół przełyku zimną, kłującą strugą. "Niedługo będzie lato."

"Tak."

Białe oczy, przepełnione niebieskimi refleksami mierzyły go poważnym, spokojnym spojrzeniem. Zwykle czyjś bezpośredni wzrok peszył go, ale Hyuuga był w tej regule wyjątkiem.

"Niedługo zaczną się misje na obrzeżach Kraju Ognia. Tsunade na pewno nas tam wyśle, mając nadzieję, że przynajmniej tam pozwolimy sobie nieco wypocząć." oznajmił swobodnie Neji, jakby zamiast wiecznie milczeć cały swój wolny czas spędzał na uprawianiu nic nie znaczących pogawędek. Sasuke uśmiechnął się półgębkiem w swoją szklankę mrożonej herbaty i zamajtał nogami, zwisającymi mu poza parkietem krużganka.

"Tak." potwierdził całkowicie w jego przekonaniu zbędnie. Jeśli Hyuuga uprawiał nic nieznaczące pogawędki, świadczyło to o tym, że chce porozmawiać o czymś, usłyszeć coś, czego Uchiha najprawdopodobniej nie będzie chciał mówić.

Ale teraz, w promieniach zachodzącego za gałązkami wiśni słońca, rozluźniony i spokojny Sasuke mógł odpowiedzieć na wszystkie pytania świata z dystansem osoby, która właśnie odnalazła długo poszukiwaną harmonię. Białe oczy Nejiego rozszerzyły się nieco, gdy Uchiha odwrócił ku niemu twarz, nie odrywając głowy od papierowej ściany tradycyjnego krużganka. Byli tylko oni, pomarańczowy blask słońca i szalone cykady, grające unisono jakąś nabrzmiałą życiem melodię.

I tak, patrząc się w białe, lśniące czerwonawo oczy Nejiego, Sasuke opowiedział mu całą historię mordu klanu Uchiha; pomyłki, dzięki której schwytano Itachiego, ale pozwolono odejść Uzumakiemu i jak to głupi sharingan chciał oszukać przyjaciela, a w rezultacie oszukał samego siebie. Mówił powoli i z trudem, używając prostych, twardych słów i nie pozwalając im na jakiekolwiek uczuciowe brzmienia. Hyuuga słuchał go nie patrząc mu w twarz, żeby go nie denerwować i nie peszyć; a Sasuke mówił i mówił. Nie mógł przestać. Po raz pierwszy powiedział komuś o wszystkim, co gotowało się w nim przez lata, a czego nie mógł wypluć z siebie, aż do teraz. Aż do ciepłego, wiosennego wieczoru, w którym odkrył paradoksalnie, że nie jest sam.

I pomyślał, że słowa przynoszą ulgę, i jak on mógł tego wcześniej nie zauważyć. To było tak, jakby opowiadając to wszystko, przeżywał to od nowa, ale po raz ostatni. Nigdy więcej koszmarów o powrocie Itachiego, o krwi rodziców, pełznącej do niego czarnymi strugami, nigdy więcej wściekłej bezradności dziecka, które przecież nic nie było w stanie zrobić, a mimo to czuło, że powinno, że musi... Sasuke z każdym słowem rozpadał się, jednocześnie czując, że obecność Hyuugi nie pozwala mu się całkowicie rozejść w szwach i trzyma go jakoś razem, w jednym kawałku...

Gdy Uchiha skończył mówić, słońce już zaszło za horyzont, barwiąc niebo wspaniale rozlanymi barwami błękitu i pomarańczy. Ozdobne trawy ogrodowe kołysały się nadal na ciepłym wietrze, a szklanka, którą Sasuke ściskał w dłoni, była już ciepła i pusta. Cykady jeszcze głośniej niż wcześniej wygrywały swoje pieśni, ćwierkając na różne tony, a ich melodia ginęła w fioletowawym, wiosennym wieczorze jak kamień wrzucony do sadzawki.

"Nigdy jeszcze nikomu tego nie mówiłem." odezwał się Sasuke i zauważył, że boli go gardło. Za dużo słów na jeden raz, za dużo trudnych rzeczy. Ale Neji tylko spojrzał na niego swoimi białymi oczyma a jego twarz przybrała znowu wyraz niby uśmiechu, o którym tylko Uchiha wiedział, że jest uśmiechem i potrafił go rozpoznać.

"Wiem. Dziękuję." głos Hyuugi był cichy i miękki, i Sasuke odkrył, że Neji nie osądza go ani nie potępia. Podświadomie czekał na jakąś naganę, na wyśmianie i atak, tymczasem jego partner najzwyczajniej w świecie wstał, rozprostowując zastane kości, podniósł puste szklanki i dzbanek, i z dziwnym uśmieszkiem zniknął w głębi domu.

Uchiha postanowił, że będzie tak, jak zechce Neji. Jeśli Hyuuga zdecyduje zachowywać się tak, jakby nic nie zostało powiedziane, to dobrze; nikt nie ma prawa wymuszać na nim jakiejkolwiek reakcji. I w tym postanowieniu Sasuke wytrwał do północy, kiedy to minął się z Nejim przy toalecie, w ciemnym korytarzu rezydencji, oświetlonym tylko przeciskającym się przez szpary księżycem.

"Zostaniesz ze mną po tym wszystkim...?" spytał z rozpędu, nie przemyślając ani celu pytania ani jego formy. Szaroperłowe oczy zmierzyły go dziwnym spojrzeniem.

"Tak."

"Będziesz dalej moim partnerem w drużynie anbu...?" to już było trudniejsze, ale Sasuke ufał, że jako wojownik Neji pojmie intencję. Dla ninji dobry współpracownik był jak dobrze wyważona broń, a rzadko znajdowało się kogoś tak pasującego do Uchihy jak Hyuuga.

Białe oczy drgnęły i błysnęły nikłym, niebieskawym światłem.

"Tak."

Zostało jeszcze jedno pytanie, którego Sasuke nie potrafił sformułować, a które wydawało się najważniejsze. Ale on nigdy nie było dobry w te klocki, nigdy nie potrafił o tym ani mówić, ani tego okazywać. Nie mówiąc już o cierpiącej dumie klanowej, która przy jego małym zwierzeniu w krużganku, własnoręcznie pogrzebała się za domem, w najdalszym kącie ogrodu. Neji patrzył na Uchihę nieruchomym, spokojnym wzrokiem człowieka, który nie daje się łatwo zarazić nie należącym do niego lękiem i rozdygotaniem.

"Tak." odpowiedział Hyuuga na niezadane pytanie Sasuke, który właśnie odkrył, że ma chęć rozpłakać się ze złości na swoją niemoc i głupie pragnienie zaproponowania Hyuudze długoterminowego związku... cholera, małżeństwa, jeżeli takowe było możliwe przy ich fachu i trybie życia. Trząsł się cały i nie mógł opanować dziwnego drżenia w żołądku, czując, że robi mu się zimno i niedobrze.

"Tak. A teraz przestań się zachowywać jakbyś nie był sobą tylko jakąś kiepską repliką siebie, Uchiha. I chodź do łóżka."

Sasuke strzelił gniewnym spojrzeniem w bladą twarz Hyuugi, którego uśmiech tym razem był całkowicie czytelny i wyrażał zadowolenie i dobroduszną złośliwość. Było coś w jego białych oczach, co przypominało przewrotność i radość, którą zwykle promieniował Naruto. Ostatnia myśl musiała jakoś odbić się na twarzy Uchihy, bo Hyuuga pchnął go lekko przed siebie i łagodnie, ale stanowczo, zaczął kierować się do sypialni.

"Do łóżka."

Sasuke uśmiechnął się krzywo i pozwolił zaprowadzić się do sypialni, dając pokaz nadąsanej miny gospodarza, okpionego przez swojego własnego gościa. Śmiali się, razem, wewnętrznie, ale nie mówili nic. Tylko przed drzwiami Neji cmoknął z nienacka Uchihę w czoło, powodując u niego nerwowe drgnięcie i westchnienie.

"Tak." powiedział jeszcze raz Neji, po czym zniknął w korytarzu, zostawiając Uchihę samego w swojej granatowej sypialni, dziwnie niepocieszonego i rozdrażnionego. Stan ten nie trwał długo, gdyż chwilę później Hyuuga ponownie pojawił się w pokoju Uchihy, taszcząc ze sobą mały, tradycyjny podgłówek i koc.

Położyli się razem, udając, że jest to dla nich zwyczajna rzecz, tak razem leżeć, bez seksu, bez niczego. Do tej pory dotykali się jedynie podczas walk i stosunków, po których dość szybko rozchodzili się do swoich pokoi. Sasuke postanowił nie roztrząsać nieprawdopodobieństwa sytuacji. Po tak napiętym wieczorze, który wyczerpał go psychicznie bardziej niż cztery misje na raz, chciał już tylko spać. Skulił się koło Hyuugi, obejmując go w pasie ramieniem a Neji przyłożył mu do głowy policzek, chuchając delikatnie w obnażony kark.

To było męczące, nosić w sobie tyle lat ukrytą chęć śmierci i poczucie winy; męczące i piekielnie trudne. Nie tylko dla Uchihy, ale dla całego jego otoczenia. Ale teraz będzie lepiej, JEST lepiej. W białych oczach Nejiego kryła się niewypowiedziana nadzieja, i nagle cały świat, cykady, drzewa wiśniowe i wiosenny ogród, promieniowały nadzieją tak mocno, że można ją było schwytać w dłoń.

Sasuke wyciągnął przed siebie rękę i przyglądał się jej, niedowierzając, że jeszcze nie tak dawno, sześć miesięcy temu, wieki całe temu, nie zauważał ani świata ani siebie, skrytego w nim jak zwinięty, nie rozkwitły jeszcze liść. Neji poruszył się obok niego, a jego dłoń wsunęła się powoli pod koszulkę Uchihy, po czym znieruchomiała na brzuchu, na bliźnie, którą zafundował sobie, będąc pod wpływem mangenkyou sharingana. Pół roku temu, kiedy chciał w ramach nienawiści do brata zabić się i skończyć z tą żałosną atrapą życia, które wtedy wiódł... pół roku...

Palce Nejiego gładziły mocnym, niezdarnie czułym gestem pamiątkę po głupocie Sasuke, wodząc opuszkami po liniach szwów. To była spora blizna, ale dzięki niej poznał, jak dobrze jest mieć kogoś bliskiego, z kim można w spokoju pomilczeć. Cokolwiek się stało, jakkolwiek było bolesne, okazało się być niezbędne do tego, żeby teraz, w tą wiosenną, księżycową noc Hyuuga leżał razem z Uchihą na pedantycznie złożonych prześcieradłach. Nie inaczej. Prawie na pewno Sasuke wiedział, że gdyby to wszystko się nie stało, gdyby nie chciał oszukać Naruto, gdyby nie pozwolił się schwytać w pułapkę swojej dumy i techniki genjutsu mangenkyou sharingana, gdyby nie odejście Uzumakiego i cicha śmierć Tenten... Musieli przez to wszystko przejść, żeby znaleźć się teraz tutaj, razem, przytuleni bardziej jak dwóch braci, wystraszonych przez burzę, niż jak kochankowie.

Hyuuga westchnął kilka razy i pogrążył się we śnie, wciąż trzymając dłoń na brzuchu Sasuke.

"Tak." mruknął sam do siebie Uchiha i jeszcze długo w noc wpatrywał się w rozluźnioną twarz Nejiego, zanim sam nie odpłynął w prześwietlony wiosennym księżycem sen.

 

end  
Homoviator 2004


End file.
